Mistress Silver Star Melfina
by Mistress.V.Arieyane
Summary: Melfins Finds her life turning into a roller coster, But hey, Rollar Costers Can Be Fun! GM ActAdvRom
1. Help My Boyfriend is trying to kill me!

Authors Note! STOP STOP STOP! This story is the second part of "A Fresh New Start For Both Of Us" IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT CLICK THE BACK BUTTION AND GO READ IT! If not your not going to know a damn thing what this story is about! I dont own Outlaw star o.k. Enjoy!

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 1: Help My BoyFriend Is Trying To Kill Me

Gene ran after Melfina. When he crossed Anastasia, she stuck out her leg and tripped him causeing him to fall to the ground trying to buy melfina some time. When he looked up at her, she ripped the mask off her face.

-Gene Help!- Anastasia said. 

-Anastasia! What are you doing here?-Gene said looking at her-Are you drunk?

Anastasia nodded

-Stay here- Gene said- I'll send someone up here for you.

-No Wait!- She said streaching out her arm. Gene had already left running after melfina.

Melfina ran downstairs from the balcony outside. When she reached the ground, she begin running down a long garden walkway that was full of roses. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran breathing deeply. She had no Idea where she was going and she had no time to care. All she knew was that she had to get away from Gene and get home...Some how.

-Oh..no-Melfina said when she heard another set of footsteps hit the hard marble walk way. She looked behind her and seen Gene which made her run faster.

-Jim..Jim are you there?-Gene said

-Yeah, anything come up?

-I found her Jim. Im Chaseing her down a rose garden in the back of the club. I need you to find me, Well her so I can get a straight reading on what she is.

-What! Im surprised you havent shot her down

-They want her alive Jim..and besides...for some odd reason my gut tells me not to shoot her.

-Well where are you?

-How the hell should I know? I never seen this palce. 

-Im On it gene.

Anastasia stood up and looked over the balcony at Gene and Melfina.

-It's..It's all my fault...I Gotta help-She said running back into the building.

-Hey Stop! I Dont wanna hurt you- Gene said breathing hard- Damn she can run..

Melfina's heart started pounding as she saw a fence up ahead. Gene smirked

-Dead end!-He smirked.

When Melfina reached the fence she jumped it and kept running.

-Damn- Gene said

Over the fence was a forest with very tall trees. Melfina could feel her self growing tired, but she had to keep running. Her breath was going shallow and she was beginning to sweat. She breathed very deep and looked behind her seeing Gene beginning to catch up with her alittle. Gene was breathing shallow himself. He never had to run this long after a female. From what he heard, fighting Lady Starlight was like fighting sation himself. If that was true..How come this woman was running from him he thought.

-Hey! I dont got all night!- Gene shouted breathing deeply-My Girl friend is at home waiting for me to bring her a gift off the 2 hundred grand Im going to make off you- He said sweating all over his body- Jim where are you?

-There is a road ahead of you Gene, Im going to run infront of her and try to stall her-Jim said

-Good Idea jim...but dont hit her.

Melfina smiled as she saw a road ahead.

-Get ready Jim!

-Right

Jim turned on his bright lights when melfina begin to run across the road, Jim missed his breaks trying to stop the car at the last minuent seeing an image of a woman. He slammed on the breaks when he saw the image. Melfina held her arm over her eyes and screamed in fear as Jim hit her and her body flew over the near by ramp. The ruby around her neck begin to glow as it felt her fear. Gene felt a sharp pain in his heart as he watched her.

-Shit Jim! I wanted to take her in alive- Gene said running towards Jim

Jim Got out of his car and looked over the ramp that was seventy five feet above the river. 

-You may still get your wish..Look Gene, No body

Gene looked over the ramp and diddnt see a body. He sighed in relief.

-Looks like she took a dive...Come on Jim we are gonna meet her off on the other side.-Gene said breathing deeply.

-Gene whats wrong?- Jim said looking at Gene as he got in the car.

Gene was sweatting bullets as jim drove. He took a bottle of volka out of his pocket.

-Melfina...-Gene said breathing deeply- Somethings wrong..I can feel it. We gotta hurry this up and get back. 

Jim looked at Gene and kept driving.

Melfina Gasped for air as she swam to the surface of the river. She looked ahead of her seeing the bridge that connects both sides of town.

-Home is on the right side..-Melfina said swimming to the other side of the river.

When she reached the other side, she stumbled on to the ground as she walked out of the water. She was so tired, she wanted to take off her boots so bad, but she couldent. Tears ran from her eyes as she rememberd Jim hitting her. She looked down at her shakeing hands in disbeleif that she was still alive. She begin to walk to the main bridge holding both of her arms togeather when she heard something calling her name. She took Anastasias keys out of her pocket and heard anastasia talking through her walkie talkie key chain. Melfina anwserd it.

-A..anastasia!

-Mel! Where the hell are you? Im drunk as hell but Im rideing around trying to find you. I found a spare key to my bike inside the engien.

-Im walking towards the bridge that connects both parts of town. Meet me there in ten minuents

-Im on my way.

Ten minuents later, melfina reached the top of the hill and walked up on the bridge stumbling on the ground. She walked to the edge of the railling on the bridge and looked at the city lights while waiting for Anastasia. She looked at her right hip where Jim had hit her and seen a huge black bruse as her clothes were ripped there. It hurt so bad. She closed her eyes feeling the wind blowing through her hair. She smiled running her shaky fingers around her self pretending to be gene behind her. If only she could be home, With gene. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard two steps behind her. When she turned around, Gene was there with a loaded gun aimed at her.

-Anastasia where are you?-Melfina said with her eyes on Gene's loaded Gun.

Gene Grinned as he walked toward her

-Your one tough bitch Lady Star light, I'll give you that much- He said walking in circles around her and spitting on the ground- Come on, Lets Go.

Melfina closed her eyes before gene could see her tears. All she wanted to do was go home, but even now that was the hardest thing to do. If she wanted to take her chance of getting away from gene, She had to become lady star light. And inorder to do that, She would have to fight him. Gene steped foward and placed the gun against her back. Melfina closed her eyes scared as hell. The Ruby felt her fear and begin to glow.

-Trust me Melfina- A Voice in her head said

Melfina opend her eyes that had turned silver. She grabbed Gene's arm flipping his body over her and slaming him on the hard concrete ground.

-AHHHH-Gene screaemd as she grabed his fist and squessed his nuckles so hard un till he let go of his gun and she took it out of his hand. She looked at it and threw it into the river.

-Son of a bitch!- Gene said as he jumped up and ran towards melfina. He ran back his fist getting ready to punch her but melfina dodged his attacks.

She jumped in the air lifting up her knee getting ready to kick him up his chin when he grabbed her leg and threw her against the hard medal railing of the bridge. She wanted to scream so bad but she diddnt. When she looked up she watched Gene running towards her. Melfina ran towards him and they started fighting again. Melfinas techniques were flawless and so were genes. The fight was unbelieveable and begin to get very serious.

POW

Gene had kicked melfina on the side of her head causeing her to fly backwards. Melfina very gracefully turned her fall into a flip. When she touched the ground she was breathing very shallow. She touched the side of her face and felt blood running from under her mask. She growned as her sliver eyes stared at gene. Gene steped back wondering if she was going through some sort of transformation as he watched the ruby glow from around her neck. Melfina ran towards him fliping over his head. When he turned around and looked at her, she did a spiral kick causing him to fly backwards. He stoped him self in a cart whell format and landed on his feet.

-Please Gene just Go...- Melfina thought in her head as a tear ran down her cheek as her eyes turned black again- I hate this

Gene looked at Melfina in shock noticeing the eye color changeing again. He had a very mad look on his face. A woman was kicking his ass and that hurt more than anything else in the world. He grabed a pole from the side of the road and begin running towards her with it lifting it up in the air.

-Now I take you in!..Alive..or dead..-He said

Melfina's eyes shot with fear. Her love was now trying to kill her. The fear of herself being killed in Gene's hands felt a knife pearceing through her heart. She looked around for a weapon and couldent find one. Tears ran from her eyes as she watched Gene get closer. When one of the tears hit the ruby, a black pole with silver designes appered in Melfinas hand. She Idmitelly placed it infront of her before Gene's pole was going to hit her.She blocked it just in time. Gene jumped back and came running towards melfina again.

- Using the pole is like protecting your self..-Melfina thought of anastasias words.

Melfina kept her eye sharp while fighting gene with the pole. She diddnt want nor tried to hurt him, only stalled him until anastasia came. She was growing weaker by the second. She closed one of her eyelids feeling sweat all over her face. She never felt so awful in her life. Her vision went blurry and she begin to see two Genes. When she swung at the wrong one, Gene knocked the pole out of her hand and pinned her against the wall of a near by building. Melfina tried to get away, but genes grip was far greater than hers. He looked up and down her body with a smirk of perfection.

-Ya know..-He said breathing deeply- If I diddnt have such a great girlfriend, I'll ask you out. 

Melfina's heart melted looking deep in Genes eyes.

-Now to see who you are..-He said

Gene was beginning to pull the mask off when all of a sudden his eyes went big than he passed out and fell to the ground.

-Gene!-Melfina screamed as she caught him and saw a dart stuck in Gene's back.

Melfina looked ahead of her and seen anastasia running toward her with a tranqulizer gun in her hand. Melfina looked at her in disbelief.

-Dont worry mel,- Anastasia said nealing by gene- Its a tranqulizer. I take them with me where ever I go. We dont have much time, its going to wear off in about seven minuents.

-Gene!-Jim shouted from afar

-What was than?-Anastasia said

-Thats Jim!

-We gotta go Mel, Jim will find him here and take him home

Melfina looked down at Gene in her arms and ripped her mask off feeling the tears running from her eyes.

-I'll see you at home alright?-She said giving Gene a kiss on the forehead.

Melfina and Anastasia than climed on anastasia bike and rode off. Anastasia dropped Melfina in the back of the apartment building so Melfina could sneek in through the window. Anastasia got off her bike and huged melfina.

-Im so Sorry Mel,- Anastasia said with tears in her eyes.

Melfina continued to cry and pulled back

-I better get in the house-Melfina said.

Anastasia nodded and got on her bike rideing off. Melfina looked at the front of the building and seen Gene and Jim running across the street. She gasped and ran through the back gate climbing up the window.

-I gotta know if melfina is ok. I heard her name when I couldent move. I Couldent hear anything else of the conversation. - Gene said running through the front door.

Melfina had just climed in through her front window

-Melfina- Gene said out side the locked door with a shakey voice

Melfina looked around wondering what to do. When she diddnt anwser, Gene begin raddleing the door. Melfina stood there scared stiff, Gene than got scared and kicked the door open. His eyes got wide as he looked inside.

-Melfina..-he said

Jim peeked his head in and seen Melfina in the bed with her eyes closed.

- She's sleeping..-Gene said with a sigh of relief. 

- I told you- Jim said walking to his room.

Gene stared at melfina for awhile before he sat on the bed next to her. He took his hand and softly ran his fingers through her hair. Melfina smiled as she felt his fingers. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up yawning. She was wearing one of Gene's large white T-shirts.

-Did I wake you?- Gene said softly.

Melfina nodded and touched the side of his face

- yeah, but im glad you did. I was worried about you- she said as she kissed him softly.

- I was worried about you too- Gene said slipping his tounge inside her mouth.

Gene pulled her close, kissing and touching her. When he wrapped his arm around her waist and attemped to pull her closer, she felt the pain on her right side where Jim had hit her.

-Oww...-Melfina said scooting back touching her hip

- Whats wrong mel, Did I hurt you?

Melfina looked at Gene

-No Gene Im just really tired and I think I need some rest- She smiled weakley.

Gene smiled and softly stroked the side of her face when he noticed something unusal.

-Mel, Where did this cut come from?

Melfina diddent anwer. She pretended to fall dead alseep on his sholder. He put her in bed, when he was finshed, he stood their watcing her before jim walked in.

-Gene your not gonna believe this

-What

-That lady you were fighting tonight, Was not even lady Starlight. I looked into it when you told me about the whole black eyes glowing silver thing. Lady star light has red eyes.. She diddnt steal the ruby, one of her accoicates did and was planing on dropping it off. Appaerently he droped it off to the wrong person.

Gene looked at jim

-So the chick I fought, wasnt even her. Now we got two Bitches to find and that damn ruby

Melfina swallowed holding the Ruby tightly in her hand.

-Jim how do you know this?

-The assisan was beaten badly when police found him, it seems as if Lady Star light Punshed him for Giving the Jewel away. His Statement was what I just told you to the police when they made a sentenceing deal with him. 

Gene Kissed melfina before walking out the door.

-I love you Melfina, And I will always protect you- Gene wisperd

Melfina smiled when he closed the door feeling a tear running down her cheek.

Authors Note: You Love her? You were just kicking her ass five minuents ago! laughs I hope you guys are enjoying the new story. Its full of Action and Adventure. Gene is After His new Bounty..Melfina. What will melfina do? Will she confess to Gene? Will she Return the Ruby? Or will she pawn the damn thing. Find out next time Chapter 2: Melfina's New Ability.


	2. Melfina's New Ability

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 2: Melfina's New Ability

Melfina had finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes. It was the next morning and her left hip was still aching very bad. Very slowly, she walked upstairs to the bathroom. Gene had left an hour ago for a meeting he had with Fred. She ran her self a tub full of hot water. She removed her clothing and looked at the large black and blue bruise on her naked body. She slowly climbed into the tub and let the steam of the hot water relax her. Flashbacks of last night hit her mind many times. She had cold sweats listening to Genes words of violent plans towards the woman that made a fool of him last night, finally him and the gang had left and she had time to her self.

She picked up the ruby jewel that hung from her neck and looked at it. She wondered what was so wonderful about this jewel that everyone wanted. Melfina signed and laid back in the water. All of a sudden the ruby begin to glow as melfina drifted to sleep in the tub. 

Melfina saw flashes of last night remembering when she went over the ramp. She saw the jewel begin to glow as she drifted over the hard ground below into the river. She saw the scene of when gene was going to hit her with his pole, when the jewel begin to glow, one appeared in her hand. It was the jewel that helped her. It was the ruby that saved her life that night.

-Melfina...Melfina..-A soft voice from afar said.

Melfina found her self In a strange place. She looked around and seen dead bodies and blood everywhere. Holding one hand over her mouth, she begin to look around hearing her name being called.

-Who...who are you?- Melfina said steeping backwards and tumbled over a dead body. When she sat up and looked at the body next to her she screamed.

-Do not frighten yourself melfina...Im here when ever you need me.

When melfina stood up she saw a tall castle behind her. On the tallest tower stood a woman with the same red ruby around her neck. Melfina couldn't see her face because the wind was blowing very hard. She wore a long white silky dress and had very long silver hair.

-Mistress Silver star Xzillous, I'm coming to save you!- Said a man afar behind melfina.

Melfina turned around and stared at the man. He was tall and had royal blue hair with beautiful blue thin eyes. His hair was at a medium length that stopped at the tip of his ears. He wore a very fancy blue mask that was the color of his hair over his eyes and a prince style outfit. In his right hand he held a very nice sward that had many jewels on the handle. He looked at Melfina with very serious eyes and begin to grip the sward tighter. He than begin to run towards Melfina lifting the sward up in the air. Melfina begin to step backwards seeing flashes of Gene running towards her with the pole. The man than jumped in the air and begin to bring down the large sward in front of Melfina. Melfina's eyes widened in fear and her heart ached in pain.

-NO DON'T HURT ME!Leave me alone!-Melfina screamed in the tub

-Melfina, Melfina! Wake up!- Gene said shaking her out of her dream.

Melfina opened her eyes finding her self in Gene's arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around Gene's neck holding him very tightly with a strong grip.

-G..g..gene-She mumbled beginning to cry

-Shh...its O.K. Mel,-Gene said rubbing her back-Lets get you out of the tub

Melfina's eyes went wide. She looked around at the soap bubbles covering her body and pulled her self back from gene.

-'He cant see my bruises'- She thought to her self.-N..no Gene I can do it my self-She said getting back into the soapy water.

Gene reached over the tub and grabbed her arms pulling her out of the tub and grabbing his robe.

-No Gene don't!- Melfina said trying to break free

Gene pulled her out of the tub and healed her face in his hands

-What's wrong mel? Don't be ashamed, I've seen you naked before.

Melfina looked at Gene with wide eyes. She wondered why he wasn't saying anything about her bruise

-Gene..its just that..

Melfina looked at the bathroom mirror and seen that all of her bruises and scratches had completely vanished. She ran her fingers through her hair in disbelief.

-It's...just that what melfina?

Melfina slipped on the robe and tied it tight before gene could notice the ruby.

-I'm Just so tired- Melfina said leaning into Gene's touch. Gene picked her up and carried her into his room in his arms. He laid her on the bed and wrapped her hair in a towel. He took his hand in hers and ran it across her cheek.

-Melfina, you seem stressed out all morning. I came home and heard you screaming in the tub. Melfina what's wrong?..What were you dreaming about?

Melfina turned her head and looked out the window.

-I...I'm not sure

She than looked at Gene and smiled.

-May I rest here please, Gene?

-Of course- Gene said with a kiss on her forehead.- I'll just watch you

-No!

Gene blinked

-I..I know that you have a lot of work to do Gene. Maybe later we can talk about my dream.

Gene smiled and stood up

-I'll be on the ship if you need me. Get some rest

Melfina smiled as Gene kissed her forehead and left the room. When she heard Gene close the front door behind him, she jumped out of bed and grabbed Gene's phone next to his bed and dialed Anastasia's number.

-Hello...-Anastasia answered

-Anastasia, Can you come over please?

-I'm on my way melfina.

After melfina hung up the phone, she got dressed in her pink dress and boots. When she heard the doorbell ring, she answered it and let Anastasia in. Anastasia ran her hand over Melfina's back as she told Anastasia everything she been through from last night to the last five minuets. She took the ruby from around her neck and handed it to Anastasia. Anastasia looked at the jewel.

-You know melfina...This looks like the jewel that I saw on the news. The one that was stolen last night. The Twilight clan stole it and was planing on giving it to her...insteed..they gave it to you.

-Why do it feel like this jewel knows me?- Melfina said holding her arms togeather-And why was that man trying to kill me?

-I don't know, but I think I have and Idea for us to start looking to find out.

Anastasia and Melfina rode downtown to the museum where the ruby was stolen. The girls had to sneak in through the back of the building because police and ribbons were everywhere in the front. Sence the ruby been stolen, the place had been closed. Melfina took off the necklace from around her neck and placed it in her pocket. They walked downstairs to the jewelry level where the ruby was stolen. The girls walked into a room that had broken glass everywhere. In the middle of the room was a broken glass box with a very fancy black pillow inside.

-Melfina I think this is the room where the ruby was stolen

Melfina nodded and stood next to Anastasia holding the Jewel in the hand. Anastasia looked around the room.

-Melfina what do you remember about the guy that handed you the brown paper bag?

-Not much-Melfina said closing her eyes

-Come on melfina. You got to try

Melfina closed her eyes holding the Jewel. When the jewel begin to glow, Anastasia's eyes widened as she watched it. A few seconds later, Melfina opened her eyes breathing deep with a very sweaty face.

-Are you all right melfina? The Jewel! It was glowing!

-I know-Melfina said- When ever it glows, it feels like it's trying to get inside of me. It shows me so much.

Anastasia blinked and looked at melfina.

-I think the Jewel is trying to communicate with you melfina. We don't know why, or how right now, but for now just listen to what ever its trying to tell you.

Melfina closed her eyes. She heard the same voice she heard earlier as the Jewel begin to glow.

-Don't frighten your self melfina...im here when ever you need me- the voice from afar said

-Show me what happened here- melfina said

Anastasia blinked looking around wondering who melfina was talking to.

As melfina kept her eyes closed she begin to have flashes of the moment the jewel was stolen. Her eyes twitched as she begin to sweat again. Anastasia watched her closely. All of a sudden melfina opened her eyes breathing deeply.

-What did you see?-Anastasia said touching her shoulder.

-The man that stole the Jewel.. he gave it to the man that gave it to me..

-What did the man look like Mel?

-Tall...blond..He had a little gold star pin on his shirt collar

-Star pin...Every member the twilight clan has one. You wasn't wearing one the last night. Another way Gene can tell the difference between you and Lady starlight.

-Anastasia he's here!..I saw him through her..He's in the building!

-What?...She?

-The Jewel, its a woman...we gotta get out of here Anastasia-melfina said pulling her arm

-Where is he?-Anastasia said

-Hey, what are you two girls doing down here?- Said a security guard with a gun in his hand.

-Right there..-Melfina said looking at the security guard.

Authors Note: Oh wow. Now their in trouble. And Gene is no where around to help. Will the Girls get busted? Will they even go Jail? Or maybe something worse may happen! Find out next time. 3: Chicks In Black


	3. Chicks In Black

I Don't own out law star...ENJOY!

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 3: Chicks In Black

Anastasia looked at the security guard and seen a gold star pin on his shirt collar.

-Your apart of the Twilight Clan.- Anastasia said

The Guard stared at Anastasia with wide eyes.

-The police said that there was a Shortage in the supply when the cameras inside of here went out and the ruby was stolen. The cameras was never malfuncting..you disabled them..and aloud the man that was caught last night to take it.

-THAT'S ENOUGH!- The man said lifting his Gun at Anastasia.

Melfina felt her heart ache when she saw the man grab Anastasia by the neck and pinned her against the wall. Anastasia grabbed his hands trying to get free. He was too strong. Melfina wanted to help but she was too afraid. The ruby sensed her fear and closed melfina's eyes. When Melfina opened her eyes they had turned silver and three silver dots appeared on her forehead.

-Let her go...- Melfina said with a clam voice

The guard turned around. When he saw melfina's face, He let go of his grip of Anastasia and dropped his gun to the floor. He had a pale look on his face as he watched the jewel glow from around Melfina's neck.

- Xzillious...You've found your new body- The man said very nervously

Anastasia coughed trying to catch her breath. She sat on the floor rubbing her neck and looking at Melfina. She looked as if she was a brand new person. Another side that she have never seen before, like an evil side. She watched the man lean against the wall as Melfina smirked at him.

-Where is Lady Star light?- Melfina said looking very serious.

-I...I don't know..- The man said nervously looking in Melfina's eyes.

-Don't Fucking lie to me!- she said punching a hole in the wall next to the mans head.

Anastasia stared at melfina with unblinking eyes.

-Alight! Don't hurt me...Police don't know it but she is staying in a private suite at the Aqua Moon downtown.

Anastasia grabbed the guards gun and put it against his head.

-What the hell are you talking about? Why would a large company in the city help the biggest theft in town? The damn Ruby is worth 25 million. Do you expect us to believe this crazy shit?

-Their all in it for the money! Even I was coned to get involved. It was suppose to be a big cut for all the clan members in the end. Rumor says that even some of the City police are involved.

Anastasia and Melfina blinked looking at each other. 

-Obviously some one beat us to Xzillious- He said looking in Melfina's silver eyes- How did you girls get the jewel in the first place?

- What else do you know?- Melfina said collaring up his shirt.

-Nothing! I don't know anything

Anastasia smacked the guard on the back of his head with the gun knocking him out.

-Wrong Answer asshole.- Anastasia said- For god sakes melfina, Change back! That look is scaring the hell out of me!

Melfina took the gold star pin off the man's shirt and put it inside her pocket. She than stood up straight and closed her eyes.

-Release me Xzillious...-Melfina said

Anastasia watched very closely as the 3 silver dots left. When Melfina opened her eyes, they where back to there normal form. She took a deep breath and looked at Anastasia.. Anastasia blinked than grabbed Melfina's hand and ran out of the building. The girls hurried across the street as they saw the cops running down the stairs of the museum.

-How did you do that?- Anastasia said as they walked toward her bike

-Do what?

-Turn your eyes that silver color? You even have a whole new attitude when you do it. Your like a brand new person.

-I don't know, all I do know is that when Xzillous enters my body...I feel like a different person. 

-Xzillous...That must be the name of the ruby- Anastasia said as they both climbed on her bike and drove off.

-Where is the Aqua Moon Hotel?- Melfina yelled as Anastasia pulled on the highway. 

-It's Downtown.

-Is that where we are going now?

-No- Anastasia said as she pulled in to a clothing store parking lot.- Aqua Moon a very high class complex. If we go in looking like this, they will be sure to know that we are up to something.

An hour later

The Girls walked through the double doors of the Aqua Moon complex. All of the men in the building turned their heads watching Melfina and Anastasia in their black business suits. Anastasia was wearing a two piece suit with a very short skirt and black high heal shoes. Her hair was in an up-doo with a black stick piece holding it in place. She was wearing a choker necklace with dark shades. Melfina was wearing a very short black dress with the print of a silver dragon on the back. She was wearing thigh high boots and her hair was slicked back to a neat pony tail. In her right hand she carried black brief case. The ruby was placed in her pocket and she also wore dark shades across her face. Anastasia walked to the main counter, Melfina stood behind her. 

-We're here to see Lady Silver Starlight- Anastasia whispered to the clerk behind the counter.

The woman looked at Anastasia closely. Not many people knew that Lady Starlight was staying at the Aqua Moon Hotel.

-She's in her Suite getting ready to begin a meeting. Where is your pin?

Melfina took the pin that she took from the guard out of her pocket and handed it to Anastasia. Anastasia put it on. The lady looked at the pin.

-Gold Star. You must be apart of the prime operation. Who is that behind you?- The lady said looking at Melfina.

-She is my assistant

The lady nodded and lead Melfina and Anastasia to the last room on the top floor. When they entered the room there stood a woman with the same hair as melfina's. She had beutiful red thin eyes and she wore a long red chinese style dress with black high heal shoes. On the right side of her dress was a silver star.

-Lady Silver Starlight , This lady here is your last gold star associate- She said pointing to Anastasia- This lady accompanying her is her secretary.- She said pointing to Melfina.

-Thank you- Lady Silver star said- That's strange. I thought all my associates were male. But oh well, your late so take your seats so we can begin.

Anastasia and melfina looked at each other as they sat down in the back of the long table. All the people there looked around noticing that Anastasia and Melfina were the only two females in the room besides Lady Starlight her self. Lady Starlight ran her fingers through her hair and pulled off the wig that looked like Melfina's hair. Melfina and Anastasia stared at each other in disbelief as they watched Lady Starlight shake down her beautiful long red hair.

-They say the woman that was given Xzillous has hair that looks similar to this wig...I want her found... And killed. - Lady Starlight said

Melfina gulped

- could you explane the importance of Xzillious again madam?- Anastasia said

- you setinal people can be so Stupid sometimes...This time try to remember for more than 5 minuets.

-She's not from here..- Melfina whispered

- Xzillious is a woman that was killed 600 years ago in a battle on a planet very far from here. Before she died, Her fiancé prince Tresbion trapped her soul inside a ruby and sent it here to keep it safe and away from harm during the battle. When the battle was over he was planing to go here to get the ruby so he could figure out how he could bring his love back to life.- She then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth- Because he loved her.

- So he sent her here to protect her? Do you want to find the Jewel to set her free?

-I want the jewel so that I can own her power, own her strength, own her soul. I cant do that unless I fuse with her Soul. Mistress Xzillious has so much power. If the bitch that has the jewel fuses with her, they can both use the power against me before I have a chance to get what I want.

Anastasia rememberd how melfina;s eyes turned silver and her additude changed when the jewel glowed.

-Anastasia..I wanna go-Melfina wisperd- She is scaring me!

-wait. Just one more question mel,- She wisperd back. She then begin to talk to lady silver star.- How do you fully fuze with Xzillious?

-I'ts all based on trust. The farther you let her in, the more she will come.You may first start to see it in the eyes, then a diffferent tone in the voice, but when she is fully in you...

-what! What happens?- Melfina said standing up

Lady Silver Star turned around looking at melfina and Anastasia.

-You two new girls are full of a lot of deep questions. Who are you two anyway?- She said

Melfina and Anastasia looked at each other. The lady that had brought Anastasia and Melfina to the room opend the door quickly breathing deeply.

-Your last member was a male lady silver star light. He has been hurt by those two young girls. They are imposters!- She said

- Oh Shit!- Anastasia Said as her and melfina begin to walk to the back watching the rest of the people in the room walking towards them.

Anastasia and melfina stood in a fighting position.. Melfina closed her eyes and begin to sweat hearing Xzillious voice. All of a sudden wind begin to flow inside of the room around melfina.The power was so great that it broke the rubber band in melfinas hair alowing the force of wind to play with it.

-Xzillious! She;s here in this room. I can feel her!- Lady Star light Said looking around herself- One of you have her GIVE HER TO ME NOW!-She shouted.

Melfina opend her eyes and they glowed silver and the three dots apperd on her forehead. Lady Silverstar stared at her in Awe as melfina smirked at her and begin to walk towards her throwing her glasses on the ground.

-Melfina not now! dont do this now! We gotta get out of here!- Anastasia said grabbing her arm.

-I am not Melfina. I am the Mistress Silver Star- She said yanking her arm from Anastasia's Grip

- I Dont give a damn what you call your self, but that jewel is mine bitch- lady starlight said as she jumped in the air pulling out a long sward and begin pulluing it down towards melfina's head.

Anastasia begin to run towards melfina getting ready to push her out of the way. Melfina stood still looking at the sward with a calm look on her face. when it was two inches from her face, it diddnt move. Melfina smirked as Lady Starlight struggled trying to get the sward to move. Anastasia tugged on melfina's Arm urging her to move. Melfina looked at Anastasia and she jumped back a bit.

- Dont worry, Im Still here- She said smiling at Anastasia

She than looked back at lady starlight. When she gritted her teeth at her, Lady Starlight flew backwords and hit the wall falling down.

- If I ever see you around any of my friends again, I'll kill you.- Melfina said

Lady Silver Starlight Assocites pulled out guns as melfina and Anastasia ran out of the room

-We are going after them!- One of the twilight clan members said.

-NO!- Said lady Starlight as she stood up.- Let them Go. She called her self mistress silver star huh. And that other chick called her Melfina. Mistress Silver Star Melfina. Is who she has become fuzing with Xzillious-She than Smirked at her clan members. I Do believe I know enough about her to find her my self.

Authers Note:Uh oh. Not only is Gene after melfina But lady Silver Starlight and her clan is also. Will they find her and Anastasia? What Will Anastasia and Melfina Do? Its all in the Next chapter.Keep the Feedback comming friends

Chapter 4: The Outlaw Stars


	4. The Outlaw Stars

Authors Note: I'm not trying to change Melfina's character. Bacily, I'm trying to show the difference when she turns into her super hero self. When she isn't Mistress Silver Star Melfina, She is still the regular sweet Melfina every one knows. This story is still about the romance of her and Gene, but you must remember I said that it is also a Adventures story as well. I'm trying to take my time and let everything flow so it can fall right into place. Believe me there are more surprises to come..(Dont own Outlaw Star)

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 4: The Outlaw Stars

Melfina sat on her bed as Anastasia walked back and forth in her room with a very nervous look on her face. Melfina ran her fingers through her hair looking a Xzillious on her counter.

-This is too crazy for us Melfina. They saw us! I just cant believe it!

-What if they come after us? Or Xzillious?

-I dont know what to do Mel, We gotta tell Gene.. He can..

-No!- Melfina said standing up in front of Anastasia.- Gene trusts me. I got to fix this with out him finding out. If I turn Xzillious over him, He will turn her in for the one million dollar reward. I'm not sure what all of this is about, but I feel like Xzillious needs me, and I need you Anastasia. 

Anatsaisa looked out the window than looked at melfina.

-I'm here as long as you need me Mel, But you cant keep..keep turning into that freaky chick where people can see you.

-Freaky chick?...you mean Mistress Xzillious?

-Well when she's fused with you, your...Mistress Silver Star ...Melfina.

Melfina Giggles

-That sounds like some sort of super Hero name. Mistress Silver Star Melfina. What if we were super hero's? Wouldn't that be silly?

Anastasia blinked looking at Melfina.

-I dont think it would be silly...not at all- She said smirking as an idea popped in her mind.

The next day Anastasia took melfina to a relatives home she knew that was very smart in technology. Her name was Regina. Anatsasia talked to her, while melfina walked around the room looking at the different experiments.

-So, she's the one that has the ruby that was stolen from the museum?-

Anastasia nodded

-There's a lot of under cover work that's needed to be done in order for us to solve this, but we cant get caught again. We need electronic disguises, will you help us?

Regina moved her glasses up and down. She then called for melfina.

-Melifna, you said that when you feel Xzillious entering your body, you feel like a new person. How much of Xzillious have entered you?

-About Half...-Melfina said.

-Half Hmm..I wonder what would happen if you fully fused with Xzillious

Melfina and Anastasia looked at Each other. Regina took melfina and Anastasia outside into her backyard.

-Melfina...I want you to try to fully fuze with Xzillious.

Melfina nodded and put the ruby around her neck. She closed her eyes and seen her self in that same world she was in when she took her bath a couple of days ago. This time there were no dead bodies around. The wind was blowing very hard as Melfina looked around herself.

-Melfina, you've returned. Thank you.- Xzillious said

Melfina heard the voice and turned around seeing Xzillious behind her. Melfina took a good look at her as she walked towards her. Melfina stared at her. Looking at her face, and a big wound on her chest that was still bleeding. Melfina reached her hand out to help but Xzillious stepped back avoiding it.

-Xzillious...I'm trying to help you...Lady Star light is after both of us. If we dont work together, she will kill us both.

Xzillious looked at her

-Fuze with me ..Melfina

-How?

-Trust me with your body, so we can work together.

-I Trust you Xzillious. -Melfina said as she closed her eyes.

Regina and Anastasia stood back watching the jewel beginning to go inside of melfinas chest. Strong winds from out side came out of no where surrounding her. There was a strike of lighting that hit melfina that turned into a big flash of light. Anastasia and Regina covered their faces. When the flash was gone, they looked over to where Melfina was standing and seen a woman lying on the ground with very long silver hair to her knees.

-Melfina!- Anastasia said as she ran towards her.

When she turned melfina over on her lap, she gasped looking at her face.

-M..Melfina?- Anastasia said

Melfina opened her eyes and looked at Anastasia with silver eyes.

-What is it Anastasia?-Melfina said.

Anastasia stood up and took melfina's hand. She ran with her inside of Regina's house to a large mirror. Regina followed. Melfina looked at her feet up to her face with wide eyes at her new transformation. She had three silver dots on her forehead and silver focused eyes. Her hair had a silver and very long past her knees with melfina's sense of . Her eyes was wide as she touched the side of her face.

-I...I look like her..-Melfina said.

-Like who?-Anastasia said

-Mistress Xzillious-Melfina said

-Wow. Interesting reaction. This what we see is the completion of Mistress Silver Star Xzillious fuzed with Mistress Silver Star Melfina. Facial Features are the same...your hair has changed and your eyes. They must come from her. But the mind...I wonder if your mental features are still the same.- Regina said

-Hey Mel, Have you touched Gene's pepper yet?- Anastasia said smirking

-NO!- Melfina said blushing

-Yep, That's still melfina...

Regina laughed

-Melfina has her disguise. Now only to find something for both of you when she decides not to fuze with Xzillious.-Regina said

Regina went into her laboratory and came out two hours later with two devices in her hand that looked like watches.. One had a purple star that she handed to Anastasia and the other had a silver star that she handed to melfina. After strapping both of the devices on the girls arms they decided to practice using them.

-Anastasia I want you to go first- Regina said

Anastasia nodded.

-Mystic Purple Star Activate!-Anastasia shouted into the device.

Magnetic vibrations surrounded Anastasia as she changed into a sexy super hero outfit. Anastasia blinked as she looked at her self in the mirror. Her bottoms looked like underwear that was very tight on her skin. On the top was a tank top that was tight on her breasts and no longer than her chest area. On her feet she wore knee high boots. All three pieces had a purple metallic . Over her tank, was a black leather jacket. On her hands she had black leather gloves. She had a cool head device that looked like a helmet. It had the same purple metallic as the rest of her outfit. Anastasia smiled in approval as she turned around in the mirror.

-Wow! I look like a Super Hero- Anastasia said

-Give it the weapons command- Regina said

When she gave the weapons command, a large black gun appeared on her left leg and a black belt with mini pockets appeared around her waist.

-What are inside of these little pockets?- Anastasia said looking at her belt.

-Bombs and bullets for your gun.

Anastasia pulled the gun from case that was connected to her leg and did various of tricks and poses with it. Regina looked at melfina.

-Now its your turn melfina.

Melfina raised the device to her mouth and gave the command.

- Mistress Silver Star!- She said.

The same vibrations covered her body as her clothes changed in to her super hero outfit that looked just like Anastasias. Except Melfina had a silver chrome that went well with her hair. When she gave the weapons command, two handmade sharp blades appeared in her hands.

-I'm not sure what they are- Regina said- but I found them lying next to you after you transformed. I added them in to the device command system, but I never seen anything like them before.

Melfina looked at both of the blades very closely.

-Horzonko and Masaki blades. Chinese gods of the past whose souls were trapped inside of these blades. Horzonko is male and Masaki is female.

Anastasia and Regina blinked at each other. .

-H..how do you know that melfina?- Anastasia asked

-Xzillious told me..Now...she's telling me to join them at the end.

Melfina joined both of the blades together at the end and turned them into a pole. Melfina looked at the pole very closely and noticed that it was the same pole that she had fought gene with the night he tried to kill her. She took her mask off from over her head and looked at it more closely. 

-With your masks, your able to talk to each other from unlimited distance. Anastasia I programed a chip into yours so you are able to send for your motor bike from where ever you are.

-Wow! That's awesome!-Anastasia said as she looked at the buttons from the side of her helmet.

-I'm sorry Melfina but I couldn't come up with any instant teleportation device for you.

-That's all right -Melfina smiled.-If me and Xzillious are one in my body, what ever she can do I can also.

Anastasia and regina blinked at each other as they watched melfina walk out side. She begin running across the grass. Then she took flight into the air. Anastasia felt her jaw drop as she watched melfina reaching for the clouds. Melfina smiled feeling the air run through her long silver hair.

-Woo,Hoo!- Melfina said doing loops before landing next to Anastasia. She gave her a peace sign.

-I WANT A GRAVITY BELT!-Anastaisa cried

Melfina and Anastasia walked back into the building and stood next to each other looking in the mirror. Melfina struck a pose.

-IN THIS CITY, THERE IS NO CRIME...-Melfina begin

-AS LONG AS WE ARE HERE TO MAKE HORRIBLE RHYMES!- Anastasia finished with a pose that made melfina laugh.

Regina laughed and clapped.

-Two brand new Hero's out to save the world.- Regina said

Anastasia and Melfina smiled at each other.

-We have Mistress Silver Star Melfina and Mystic Purple Star Anastasia. So what will the world call this new Duo? How about the cute little chipmunks?- Regina said.

Anastasia and Melfina blinked at each other.

-We need something tough, but slick at the same time. Hey Mel, what's the name of your ship again?- Anastasia said

-The Outlaw Star

-How about...The Outlaw Stars! Bad like Outlaws, but shine like Stars!

-Yeah!- Melfina said

There was then a radio announcement of a robbery being taken place down town. The reward for catching the robbers was $20'000 wong. The girls pushed the deactivation button on their wrist bands and changed back into their regular clothes. Mefina closed her eyes and used her mind to push the ruby out of her chest, changing back to her regular self.

-Ready to kick crime in the ass?- Anastasia said

-Lets do it!

Anastasia and Melfina ran out of the door jumping on Anastasia's bike on their way down town.

Authors Note: Anastasia and Melfina have become super Hero's during their investigation of finding out the Mystery of Mistress Xzillious. Will she be able to keep this new secret and her job under Genes nose? How will Gene feel when he finds out about 2 girls taking his bounty jobs? Its all in the next chapter

Chapter 4: Gene's New Boss


	5. Gene's New Boss

Authors Note: I Don't own Outlaw Star. Enjoy

Chapter 5: Gene's New Boss

The two bank robbers jumped in there getaway car and drove off with a sac of cash.

-Oh no! Their getting away!- Said a police officer shooting at the car.

There was a fat man on the driver side and a skinny man on the passenger side of the car. The fat man swerved left to right as he drove on the wrong side of the road.

- You really need to learn how to drive dumb ass.- Said the skinny man dressed in all black.

-Maybe now that we're rich, I'll get some lessons- Said the fat man dressed in all pink

The skinny man looked ahead of him and seen a young girl in the middle of the street.

-Hey is that kid crazy! She's standing in the middle of the road.

Anastasia smirked as she stood as Mystic purple star. The car stopped right in front of her.

-Hey kid, move out the way!- the skinny man said shouting leaning out the window.

-I like your super hero out fit- Said the fat one.

-You two are going no where but jail- Anastasia said. 

The skinny man got back into the car and told the fat man to drive off. Anastasia took out her gun and shot one of the tires. The robbers begin to scream as the car begin to flow from left to right. They looked ahead of them and seen another young woman.

-Stop the car- Melfina said feeling the wind flowing through her silver hair.

The fat man twisted the wheel around so hard until it came off.

-AHHHH- Both of the men screamed.

Melfina had a disgusted look on her face.

- Gosh their dumb

Melfina crossed her arms as the car headed straight toward her. She stuck out her left leg and stopped the car completely when it hit her boot. All the towns people looked at melfina in disbelief. The robbers went pale when they watched melfina run her hand through the hood of the car and pulled out the engine. Melfina blinked at her strength in disbelief.

- This bitch is just a crazy as the one back there!- Said the skinny man

-Lets run!- Said the fat man- She's scarring me!

Both men jumped out the car and begin running and screaming for their lives. Melfina dropped the engine on the road and ran very fast in front of the fat robber. She did a spiral kick to his head and he fell to the ground. Anastasia was speeding down the street on her bike.

-Set to cruise control.- she told the vehicle

A green light on her dash bord flashed twice. She stood up on the seat as the bike kept speeding towards the fat robber as he begin to stand up. When she got close to him, she jumped off her bike and kicked him so hard that he ran into the skinny robber and landed on top of him. Anastasia did various of flips until she landed back on her bike. Melfina tied both of the men up. Anastasia tied the skinny man to the back of her bike and melfina lifted the fat one over her head and flew off. Anastasia followed. Several seconds later a cop came on to the scene.

- Who did this?- The cop said looking at the engine on the road

-Two young girls- A Stranger said- They were awesome. They kicked the robbers ass's and took them away.

The cop looked inside the car and seen the sac of cash in the back seat with a note on the top. 

- Gone to claim our prize!...the Outlaw stars...Outlaw Stars? Who are they?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anastasia and melfina smiled in happiness as they walked down the street in their regular clothing.

-So what did you do with your ten grand?- Anastasia said as they climbed on Anastasias bike.

Anastasia started her bike and begin driving

-I paid on one of Gene's bills

-Damn...what bill could take up a whole ten thousand dollars? What if they tell Gene you paid for him?

-Doesn't matter- Melfina said- I paid as Mistress Silver Star

- Good thinking

Anastasia drove melfina home and melfina offered her to come in for dinner. When she reached the door. She removed the ruby necklace and placed it in her pocket. She then opened the door and walked in.

-Melfina! Where have you been?- Gene said - We're just about to start dinner

-What..Do you mean?- Melfina said blinking- I haven't cooked yet.

-I know. We have a guest so I had to order take out.

Melfina blinked as she and Anastasia followed Gene into the kitchen. When the Girls entered the kitchen, they saw a woman with her back turned towards them because she was talking to jim.

-Melfina, I'd like you to meet a new client of mine. Miss Sky Fire.

The woman turned around looking straight into melfina's eyes with a smirk across her face. Melfina and Anastasia stood in shock to know that she was really Lady Starlight.

- Holy Shit!- Anstasia whispered running her fingers through her hair.

Lady starlight walked in front of melfina. She fluffed her red hair before sticking out her hand with an evil smirk across her face.

- So this must be the darling melfina you've told me so much about Mr.Starwind...Gosh you look so familiar Melfina. Have we Met?

Melfina narrowed her eyes and stared at her. Gene looked at Melfina.

-Maybe not...- Lady Starlight said taking her seat.

They all sat down to eat. Anastasia sat down next to Melfina.

- I cant believe this..- Anastasia whispered.

-Mr. Starwind. Your job is to be my body gaurd during my investigation of finding the ruby that was stolen from the museum.

Melfina healed her glass of water in her hand and looked at Lady Starlight.

-Why do you want the ruby? Shouldn't the police be left to handle that job?- Melfina said

-Obviously the police are not working hard enough if that young bitch still have it- She said staring back at melfina.

- Takes one to know one- Anastasia said looking at her.

Gene and Jim looked at each other with blinking eyes. Lady Starlight took a photo out of her purse and placed it on the middle of the table. 

-That's Him!- Melfina said as she covered one hand over her mouth- The man that tried to kill me in my dreams- She thought in her head.

Lady Starlight looked at melfina.

- Thats who Mel?- Gene said

- This is prince Tresbion- Said lady Starlight

- Do you know him Melfina?- Jim said

-N...no..I guess I had him confused with some one else.- Melfina said looking down with shaky hands.

- Prince Tresibon is accompanying me during my investigation to find the lost ruby.- She than looked up at Anastasia and Melfina- And we will stop anyone who get in our way.

Gene looked at lady starlight.

- If you have help, than what do you need me for?

- The two new Hero's "The Outlaw Stars" Are trying to stop me...I need both of them dead. Especially Mistress Silver Star.

Melfina stood up and walked to the sink.

- They are nothing but stubborn, cocky little bitches that wants to use the power of the ruby to destroy the universe.

Anastasia stood up slamming her hands on the table

- THATS NOT TRUE!

- Oh really Mystic..Opps I mean Anastasia. How would you know that?- she said smirking

Anastasia sat down with out responding.

- Why should Gene kill them-Jim said- What have they done to you?

- Jim's right- Gene said- Besides if I'm going to kill two women, I need a strong reason.

Lady Starlight reached inside her shirt and pulled out a check that was written for $20'000 dollars. She handed it to Gene.

- You don't ask the questions Mr. Starwind, Just accept the pay. This is only a Sign on bonus. When you accept this, you will accept the job. And will be paid an Extra $20'000 dollars after both girls are killed.

Melfina looked at Gene

- 'Don't...'- she thought in her head

Gene looked at the check a good while before accepting it. Melfina walked out of the kitchen and ran up stairs with tears in her eyes. Anastasia followed. Lady Starlight smirked.

-Wise Choice Mr. Starwind. I'll be keeping in touch.- She slipped on her shades and walked towards the front door.

Anastasia and Melfina stood on the top of the stair case looking at her.

-One more thing Miss Sky Fire- Gene said

Lady Starlight turned around and looked at him.

- How am I suppose to track down these two? Do you know of their hangout or something?

- They are two new hero's in this town. When they make their next strike, you strike them...Hard.

She than walked to gene and kiss the side of his cheek soflty. Melfina gritted her teeth.

- Look Very hard Mr. Starwind, Some times you can find what your looking for right under your nose.

Gene blinked and watched her walk towards the door. She looked at melfina and said something in another speech. Melfina narrowed her eyes and walked in her room. Anastasia Followed. Lady Starlight walked out the door.

-That Bitch! I'm going to kill her! -She said as her eyes glowed silver for a second.

-Something sounds incomplete Mel- Anastasia said

-What do you mean?- Melfina said sitting on her bed.

- Remember when we went in side that meeting under cover? Lady Starlight said that Prince Tresbon came here to try to find Xzillious after the war. She said that he couldn't find her which means...

-That he came alone...-Melfina said

-Right! Lady Starlight can sense Xzillious when you merge with her Melfina...I'm Sure Prince Tresbion can too. Maybe that's why he couldn't find Mistress Silver Star Xzillious 600 yr. ago, Because she was not merged with anyone.

- Lady Starlight is using Tresbion to get to Xzillious and take her away from him

-I..dont know what to do...-Anastasia said looking down.

-There's only one thing we can do- Melfina said- We must find prince Tresbion, The man who tried to kill me in my dreams.

Anastasia nodded.

-Hey Mel, when She was talking to you in that native tongue, What was that?

- Its a different speech that is spoken from where Xzillious is from.

- Do you know what she said?

Melfina nodded

- She said if I don't return the ruby, she's Going to take everything I own...and love.

Authors Note: Oh No, Gene Has been assigned to kill Melfina. Another thing for her to worry about. Can she handle the pressure on her own? Or will she give up and confess everything to Gene? Its all in the next chapter.


	6. Things Get Crazy

Authors Note: I don't own outlaw star. Enjoy

Mistress Silverstar Melfina

Chapter 6: Things Get Crazy!

Gene and Jim sat in the living room watching TV There was a news broadcast about a robbery taking place down town.. The robber was worth three thousand wong. Gene and Jim pulled out both of their pockets only to find two balls of lint. Signing, both boys decided to take up the job to get some money.

-What do you mean your broke?- Jim said as he and Gene were walking down the street.- What about that sign on bonus from Miss Sky Fire?

-Are you kidding? The Outlaw Star ate that check up so fast. Melfina told me she found a load of cash in my underwear drawer, I used it to pay for bills.

Jim blinked

-Have you found it funny that she always finds your mysterious lost cash?

Gene nodded.

- I've been meaning to check it out, but I haven't gotten around to it yet.- Gene said as they turned a corner.- She's been acting strange lately. Yesterday we went to the bakery, for some odd reason, they didn't have melfina's favorite cream puffs...I swear Jim, her eyes turned colors for a second.

- Are you making this up?- Jim said looking at Gene.

- I don't think I am, Or maybe I was just plain drunk last night...- Gene said scratching the top of his head.

Jim smacked the top of his forehead. They turned another corner and begin walking towards the bank where the robbery took place. Jim and Gene were surprised to see that no course of action was taking place. Everything looked normal.

- What's going on here officer?- Jim asked- was their a robbery a few minuets ago?

The police officer nodded

- Its all been taken care of- the officer said

- By who?- Gene said

- The two new Hottest heroes in town- the officer said- The Outlaw Stars. They came, kicked ass, and then left.

Gene and Jim looked at each other in disbelief.

- How can two little girls stop a bank robbery?

- You should really catch them in action- The officer said- its better than wrestling

- 'Oh, I don't believe they are going to like what I have planed for them once I catch them'- Gene said in his mind.

- Officer, we never seen the Outlaw Stars before? Could you describe for us what they look like?- Jim said

- Well their they are right there- The officer said pointing behind Jim and Gene.

When Jim and Gene turned around, they seen a huge display board of Melfina and Anastasia in their super Hero Outfits. On the background it read "The City's Two New Heroes: The Outlaw Stars"

-Wow their Babes!- Gene said trying not to get a nose bleed while looking at their uniforms- Look Jim, The one to the left, with the black hair...looks like Mel.

Jim looked at the poster

- Yeah...And so did the lady that was given the ruby.

Jim and Gene looked at each other.

- I...I think that she was the one that I was chasing after that night- Gene then balled his fists together- the one that made a fool out of me.

- The other one is probably the associate that shot you in the back- Jim said

The officer walked in front of Gene and Jim getting a better view of the poster. 

-Mistress Silver Star, and Mystic Purple Star. You know, they say that Mistress Silver Star can transform into a totally different person if she gets mad enough.- The officer said

- what...do you mean?- Jim said

- Well her hair grows into a long silver color and her eye color changes into silver as well.

Some sort of sharp pain hit Genes chest as he remembered when he fought melfina that night and her eyes glowed silver.

- It Must be her- Gene said balding his fists together. He walked away and Jim followed.- It's Her Jim, I know it is.

- So...What do we do now?- Jim said

-The Outlaw Stars attack when things get crazy right? Well We'll just wait until things get crazy and then when they attack, We will attack them. In the mean time, we can make some extra cash by taking on some of our old jobs that we never did.

Jim pulled out his mini computer

- How about that job on the east side of the mountains? That town where some bandit is stealing all of the farm animals.

Gene rolled his eyes

- The man offered $500 and we need all the money we can get!- Jim fussed

- All right! All right!- Gene said

When Gene and Jim reached the Area, They walked to the mayors office.

- Hello Mr. Mayor. I'm Jim Hawking from the Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. I believe you contacted us about an animal robbery?- Jim said

- Yeah, it was six months ago- The mayor said

Gene and Jim sweat dropped

- No matter- The mayor said- It's all been taken care of. The Theft turned out to have been a bounty.

-What do you mean taken care of?- Jim said- By who?

- The Outlaw Stars

- THE OUTLAW STARS?- Gene and Jim said at the same time.

--------------------Ten Minutes later---------------------------------

- There's and aid here for a man wanted for murder. They say he stays on the other side of town. Reward looks like $1'000 wong- Jim said as he was driving his car down the street.

- Well than lets go to the local police station and get some more information on this guy. 

When Gene and Jim reached the local police station, they walked to the front desk.

-What! How can this man be already captured? He just went on the wanted list ten minuets ago

- Yep those Outlaw Stars are really fast- The police man said with a doughnut in his mouth.

Gene slammed his fists against the table before walking out the door.

- Damn it!- Gene shouted- These little girls are taking all of my jobs

-------------------------------------Hour Later------------------------------------

-This is Jim from Starwind and Hawking Enterprises...I was wondering if we could still take you up on that offer...

- Oh that's quite all right son, The Outlaw Stars had taken care of it for me already bye.

----------------------------------Five Minuets later---------------------------------------

- Hello miss, this is Gene Starwind...Would you still like...

- Oh, No thank you son. You are not going to believe this but..Those Girls...Gosh whats their names again?

Gene hung up the phone.

------------------------------------Two Minuets later-------------------

- Hi this is Jim...

- Oh no thanks Jim. Had it taken care of this morning

Jim Growled before he hung up the phone.

-------------------------------30 Seconds later---------------------------

- This is Gene Starwind

-H...Hold on a sec Gene...Thank you Outlaw Stars!- The man Shouted

Damn it!- Gene shouted as he hung up the phone. He felt some one touch his shoulder and Growled- What is it?

When he turned around, he was speechless as he watched melfina. He stood up and looked deep in her eyes as she stood back.

- Melfina...When did you come in? I'm Sorry I startled you, I've just been frustrated- He said sitting back down on his bed

- Just a Few Minuets ago- She said sitting beside him. She than reached in her pocket and pulled out a lot of cash.. She handed it to Gene- I...I uh found this in your jacket this morning when I went outside to get the morning paper.- She said looking down.

Gene lifted her face with his hand gently and looked in her beautiful eyes.

-Mel, Why do I feel like your keeping something from me?

Melfina looked back into his eyes. Their was a knock on the door. Anastasia peeked inside.

- Sorry If I've interrupted anything, dean's about finished with the food.- Anastasia said- she than stepped out

- Dean?- Gene said

- Yeah, When we finished out last mission...I mean stopped at the last store in the mall, Dean called and wondered if we could have a cook out here. I told him you wouldn't mind.

Gene stared at melfina

- Gene...

Gene smiled and leaned closer to melfina kissing her deeply. He then pulled her body over his waist and kept kissing her.

-Nhh..- Melfina moaned feeling Gene hardening between her legs.

-Melfina, I've missed you so much- Gene moaned in her ear.

- I've Missed you too- Melfina moaned back feeling Gene's hands going inside her underwear- nnhh... Don't Gene. We have guests down stairs.

Gene Flipped melfina on her back pinning her wrists to the bed. He leaned down with his lips to her neck and started kissing her. His hands begin unzipping her white shirt.

- Do you think I give a damn?- He whispered

Melfina couldn't help but to let him continue. He was aroused and was making her aroused as well. She sat up and hungrily Begin kissing him as she pulled the shirt up from over his head.

- Oh Gene...- Melfina moaned as gene sucked the left side of her breasts.

Gene moaned in melfina's ear as her hand slid into his pants

-Nhh...uhh...keep doing that

BAM! BAM!

- Gene! Melfina! Wacha doing in there? Can I join?- Dean joked after banging on Gene's door.

Anastasia and Jim giggled from down stairs. Gene and Melfina begin to get dressed.

-Hey Mel?

-Yes Gene?

-Where did you get that watch?

Melfina's face froze

-I...I uh..Found it- She said turning her back towards him

-Mel, Can we talk later?- Gene said as he watched her open the door

-Sure- she smiled . Than stepped out.

The Gang enjoyed the cook out. Dean got another stomach ache eating too many Hot n' Spicy burgers. Gene bragged to dean about his spare ribs. Jim brought out his water guns and everyone had a water gun fight. Melfina screamed when she felt Gene pick up a cold bucket of water and threw it at her. Anstasia giggled and brought melfina a towel. Melfina took it and ran it across her face.

-Great day huh mel? How did you find so many of Gene's jobs?- Anstasia said

- Jim keeps a record of them in his computer

- Oh. Hey I think we have to work tomorrow but...- Anstasia than looked at melfina and noticed a disturbing look on her face.- what is it mel?

-Look on top of the roof...- Melfina whispered

Anastasia looked and seen a guy with short blue hair with a long sward in his left hand. When he seen Anastasia watching him, He gripped his sward.

- What the...That looks like...

-Prince Tresbion- Melfina said looking at Anastasia- He's been watching me like that all day

Authors Note: Oh No...Prince Tresbion has found melfina before she had a chance to find him. And why do he have his sward with him, Dose he want to kill her?...like he tried in her dream. Its all in the Next chapter friends.

Chapter 7 : Welcome To Reality


	7. Welcome To Reality

Authors Note: Hello everyone! I know it has been along time sense I've updated this. One reason is that I got some bad reviews and it kind of stopped me from writing. But I received an e-mail the other day from a viewer that really boosted me up enough to go on. Thanks. Now I'm going to finish this story.

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 7: Welcome To Reality

Prince Tresbon jumped down from on top of the apartment building. Melfina swallowed as she watched him. He was wearing and all black tight skin body suit. His hand gripply held on to his sward. Gene and Dean hadn't noticed yet because of their BBQ. Anastasia and Melfina walked backwards as Tresbion walked toward them.

-Prince Tresbion...We need to talk to you Anastasia said.

-Forgive me young lady...but I love her...and I need her- Prince Tresbion said.

- We understand- Anastasia said- We want to give her back, can we talk about this please?

- You don't understand- Tresbion Said as he lifted his sward and begin running towards melfina.

Melfina was scared as hell. She wanted to scream so bad, but she couldn't do it. She closed her eyes and felt that fear in her heart and the ruby inside of her pocket begin to glow creating a force field that threw tresbion back against a building. Gene and Dean turned around.

- What the hell?...- Gene said as he watched Tresbion stand up with his sward in his hand- Who the hell are you?

Tresbion Stood up and begin running towards melfina again.

- Don't resist Xzillious, it will be all over soon- He said.

POW

Gene jumped in the air and had punched Tresbion in his face. Tresbion stood up and looked at Gene. Gene took out his gun and pointed it at Tresbion.

- IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

When Gene fired his gun, Tresbion sliced the bullet in half with his sward, than he ran off. Gene looked around and didn't see melfina.

- Melfina!- Gene Screamed

Prince Tresbion walked downtown. He stopped and looked around. Melfina stepped behind him as Mistress Silver Star Melfina. Tresbion turned around and gasped when he saw her.

-Xzillious...- He said as he looked in her silver eyes. Tears had begin to fill his eyes.

Melfina looked at him. Gene saw them both and decided to watch while hiding behind a building.

-Mistress Silver Star- Gene Said- That's the woman I fought that night, Maybe she knows where Mel is.

Prince Tresbion walked to melfina and pulled her close kissing her deeply. Gene blinked.

-I've missed you so much Xzillious- He said

Melfina pulled back wiping her lips.

- I'm not Xzillious

Prince Tresbion blinked.

- Of course, I can sense the ruby inside your body. Your merge is incredible. You almost look just like her- He said looking in her eyes and her long silver hair.

Melfina looked down.

-I've been wanting to talk to you Tresbion. Your being used, set up by Lady Starlight to have Xzillious power as her own. She wants Xzillious soul in slaved.

Tresbion blinked.

-T...thats impossible. Starlight is a very close friend of mine...She's been by my side sense ...sense Xzillious was killed.

-How did she die?

-Their was a horrible battle hundreds of years ago...we..were side by side. Some how we got separated...Starlight found me and told me that she found her and that she was dying. When I found her, she couldn't hardly speak. Their was a huge wound on her chest, like someone had stabbed her.

Melfina blinked . She remembered the time she saw Xzillious holding her hand next to her bleeding chest.

-I took a soul merging stone, which is called a ruby here and I trapped her soul inside of it before she could pass on. She.. Wanted to to tell me something very important before the war started, and for the past 600 years, I've been wondering what it was.

-What was your purpose of locking her body in a Ruby?

-To get her a new body

Melfina blinked

-If I kill the person who's body she is in, Her soul will take over the body and that persons soul would have to pass on.

-What if the person do not have a soul?

Tresbion blinked

-No soul...I don't understand, but in your case it wouldn't matter. She likes you, because she wont let me kill you. Mistress Silver Star...How did you come in contact with her?

- It's a long crazy story. My life has been a roller coaster these past few months. I have found my self lying and hiding from everyone about this except my best friend. Now that I've found you, I still don't know what to do.

Gene continued to listen

Tresbion took melfina's hand in his.

-You've looked after, Taken care and have risked your safety for my fiancée... Please forgive me for trying to kill you. I see now why she chose to share bodies with you. All I ask is that you continue to ride that roller coaster a bit longer.

Melfina blinked.

-Now that I know the truth of what starlight have been doing, I am going to deal with her my self- Tresbion said looking at his sward. In mean time, I need for you to look after Xzillious. When I am finished, I'm going to take her home with me, than you can have your normal life back.

Melfina smiled.

-Why are you smiling -Tresbion said

-Because Xzillious is happy. I can feel it.

Tresbion continued to look at melfina. Melfina looked down and he lifted her face to face him

- I know your not Xzillious, but I want you to tell her something...Xzillious I love you, and I miss you so much.

Melfina raised her eyebrow. Tresbion touched the side of her face than ran into the night. Melfina than remembered that Gene was looking for her. She attempted to leave when she heard the cock of a gun behind her.

- I believe I have a score to settle with you Mistress Silver Star.- He said walking towards her.

Melfina gulped.

-Oh No- She thought- Why are you after me?

-Because I want twenty grand. Now tell me, Where is melfina?

-I...I don't Know

-Don't fucking lie to me. You stole her watch! Give it to me!

Melfina looked down at the band on her wrist.

-Oh No- She thought

Melfina did not want to fight Gene, So she started running

-Oh not this time! Gene said running after her.

He jumped in front of her and attempted to kick her when she grabbed his leg and swung him around. When she let go, he grabbed her long hair and pulled it...

- AHHHHH

Somehow she managed to get away from him and started running. Gene ran after her and tackled her to the ground. He sat over her waist and held her hands down with his. His heart skipped a beat for a sec. As he watched her.

-L...let me go Gene!- Melfina Shouted

-W...wa? How do you know my name?

Melfinas eyes went in shock. She did not mean to say that but she did. She looked around trying to find a plan to break free. She saw a loose cord that was connected to the bridge. She looked up at Gene.

-Answer me!- He Shouted

Melfina kneed him between his legs and pushed him off her.

-Theirs your anwser- She said as she begin running towards the edge of the bridge.

-You Bitch!- Gene Shouted running after her.

Melfina jumped over the railing falling off the bridge. She kicked the cord over right before she jumped.

-Wanna Swim? Fine- Gene said jumping over the bridge as well. When he looked down he seen no body in the water and got a very serious look on his face. He felt a cord wrapping around his left leg and he stopped. Hanging over the bridge.

- You bitch! You tricked me!- Gene Said as melfina flew towards him

- I had to, you were trying to kill me. I'm not the enemy Gene, Skyfire is. She's after Melfina and she is trying to kill her.

Gene blinked

- What do you know about melfina?- Gene Shouted

- Mistress Silver Star- Anastasia said leaning over the bridge.

Gene and Melfina looked up at Anastasia.

- Your the bitch that shot me in the back!

Melfina leaned in closer to gene and placed her lips against his kissing him softly. Gene blinked in surprise. Melfina flew up to the road and went away with Anastasia.

-Gene what's wrong?- Melfina said as she stepped up behind him/

Gene was watching the sunset from his bedroom window. He turned around and looked at melfina. Noticing the wristband on her arm. He than looked deep in her eyes.

-I was really worried when I couldn't find you. Where did you say you were again?

Melfina looked from left to right.

-I...I was hiding behind a building- She said leaning into Gene's chest.

Gene accepted her embrace. He begin stroking his hand in her hair.

- your hiding something from me Melfina- He thought to himself- but it's all right, if you don't tell me...I'll find out my self.

Melfina pulled back. Gene kissed her softly and she left his room. Gene went out on his balcony and leaned against the rails and touched his lips remembering when Mistress Silver Star kissed him.

- Who are you?... And how are you connected to Melfina?

Authers Note: Looks like Melfina is beginning to leave unwanted clues behind her. And Gene is trying to put them all together? Will he fit all the right pieces? Will he see a true picture of what's really going on? Its all in the next chapter. Reviews please!

Chapter 8: Secrets Reviled.


	8. Secrets Reveled

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 8: Secrets Reveled

Gene blinked in the mirror as he looked at himself in his black tux. Jim laughed at him as he tried to adjust his tie.

-Here let me help- Melfina said stepping into the room. Gene felt his jaw drop as he watched melfina walk in to the room. She was wearing a short halter neck black dress with black high heal dress shoes. Her hair was in a slick back ponytail.

- Wow you look great mel,- Jim said.

-Gene continued to stare at her as she adjusted his tie. She smiled at him and he kissed her. Dean walked in the room. He was wearing a black tux. He told melfina that Anastasia was down stairs. Melfina left the room to join her.

- You look nice- Melfina told Anastasia

-Thanks- Anastasia said. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress. Her hair was up in a bun.- Do Gene know?-Anastasia said.

Gene and Dean came down stairs, kissed the girls good night and then left.

- Nice car- Gene said as he got in.

-Thanks- Dean said as he started driving.

- So whats going on?

-Skyfire is a lady that wanted me to do a job on Mistress Silver Star. Mistress Silver Star says that she is trying to hurt melfina. She is at the ballroom tonight at the Aqua Moon. Some sort of party is going on down there tonight.. I'm going to get her and make her talk...and if she don't talk, than I'm just going to have to ask Mr.Caster here to help me.- Gene said cocking his gun.

Dean chuckled.

-And I suppose Im tagging along for back up- Dean said.

Gene Nodded

-Plus sence Anastasia is close to melfina, She may also be involved in someway. Did she tell you where her and melfina were going? They looked really nice tonight.

-No

Anastasia and Mefina walked in through the back door at the Aqua Moon Hotel

-Let's stick close together Mel. I think we would be better out of sight this way

-Thanks for coming with me Anastasia- Melfina said- I know things are going to get crazy if he finds her. I will fight her as Mistress Silver Star if I have to.

Gene and Dean walked through the front door. They followed the crowd into the ball room and took a set at one of the back tables.

- So what's the occasion?- Dean said as a cocktail waitress passed him a glass of wine.

-This is a Mixed bachelor party for some guy that is looking over sky fire's secret investigation of finding the ruby.- Gene Said

-Really?

-Yep, I Think that Sky Fire is trying to suck up to him about why she don't have it yet. I hear he is putting in Thousands of dollars a day for her. Maybe that's why she is here.

Anastasia and melfina was in the back of the building. A man that was dressed in all black walked up behind them placing his hands on their shoulders.

- what are you two girls doing here?- The man said

Melfina and Anastasia faces turned blue.

- We got a show to do!- He said pushing the girls into a dressing room.

In the dressing room there was a bunch of girls in cocktail waitresses uniforms. One side of the room, they wore gold type panties and bra with jewels all over them. They also had lots of Jewelry all over their heads and a gold face masks that covered their Eyes and noses. On the other side of the room, The women were wearing the same costumes except their gold were silver.

- I got two late ones!- the man said pointing at Anastasia and Melfina.

Two women came out of the crow with material all over them. One of them took hand of melfina's hand and the other took hand of anastasia's pulling them both in different directions. The girls were dressed in cocktail waitress uniforms and sent out on the floor. Anastasia found melfina and they begin talking.

- Have you seen the guys?- Melfina said

- No- Anastasia said adjusting her feather hat-Ive had a hard time keeping this up on my head.

Melfina giggled.

-Hey Girls, Less talking, more walking- Said the showgirls director- You with the silver, take table nine.

Melfina looked at the table and seen dean and Gene. The director kept pushing her so she pull down her face mask and walked to the table.

- Hello Gentlemen, care for a drink?- Anastasia said standing behind melfina

Dean looked at Anastasia up and down. Melfina blushed as she watched gene look at her the same way.

-Your very pretty- Gene told her- you remind me of my girlfriend.

- Maybe you girls can help us- Dean said- We are looking for miss sky fire.

The girls looked at each other.

-Nope haven't seen her, but if we do we will be sure to let you know.- Anastasia said.

Gene looked very closely at someone that was behind melfina. He then jumped out of his chair and begin running across the room. He has spotted miss star fire talking to a guess of the party. Lady Starlight spotted gene and dean and turned to walk to the exit of the building.. Anastasia and melfina watched.

- We gotta help them- Melfina said beginning to walk away

Anastasia grabbed her arm.

- Wait, This way- She said taking melfina to the roofs balcony.

Starlight was running down a back road when she felt the wind of a gun shot two inches from her ear. She stopped running with a shocked look on her face.

- One inch more and next time I wont miss- Gene said

Starlight ripped off her dress revealing a sexy tight and revealing black body suit. Gene and Dean watched in awe as the suit reviled her every curve.

- Bad boy Mr. Starwind. Im sure your precious melfina wouldn't like the looks that your giving me.

Gene cocked his gun and aimed it at her.

- To be exact...melfina is the reason why I am here. Mistress Silver Star told me that you are trying to hurt her.

Starlight laughed. Gene narrowed his eyes.

- Of course she would you idiot. I told you to find and kill Mistress Silver Star. Haven't you released yet that Melfina...

- That's Enough!- Mistress Silver Star Melfina said jumping down in front of Gene and Lady Starlight. Mystic purple star stood beside her.

- No its only begun.- Starlight said running after melfina.

The two of them begin fighting. Throwing various of kicks and punches. Dean and Gene stared in awe watching the two women fighting in their sexy costumes.

- This ends now little girl- Starlight said- Give me Xzillious now!

Gene Stood there watching Mistress Silver Star. He could swear on his life that he knew her. But from where? He was so frustrated. All of this craziness didn't begin till about 5 months ago. He closed his eyes and seen a picture of melfina. He then hurried and opened his eyes.

- you all right Gene?- Dean said

- M...Melfina- Gene said sweating bullets- Some one is trying to find her. What is going on?WHY IS MELFINA IN THE MIDDLE OF ALL OF THIS? - He Screamed.

- I will be happy to give you all the answers you want.- Starlight said

- No you wont- Mistress Silver Star said swinging a punch

Starlight dodged the attack and flew in the sky. She smirked and looked afar and seen prince tresbion sneaking inside her main headquarters. She Then got a very disturbing look on her face.

- Oh no...- she said flying off.

Melfina's sliver eyes glowed.

- Oh no you don't.- She said- we finish this tonight

Melfina than attempted to fly when she heard a cock of gene's gun

- Hold it right there

Her eyes turned black, the three dots on her forehead left and her hair turned black again. Anastasia ran next to her.

- you o.k.?- Anastasia whispered.

- Yeah...I gotta go after her. What's going on?

- I don't know

They both looked at gene. Al of a sudden his cell phone rang. When he picked it up it slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. It was on speaker so every one could hear the conversation.

- Gene...Gene...Are you there?- Said Fred Lou with a crying voice.

Gene Sweated dropped.

- What is it fred, Im kinda buzy.

- That's the point!- Fred said crying harder

- what do you mean?- Gene said sweat dropping.

- your payments with me are almost up and...after this last small payment. Im never gonna see you again!

- W...what?- Gene said puzzled- I owe you over 1 million dollars. Im going to be seeing you for a good while.

- Haven't you been keeping up with your payments gene?-

- Oh..No..- Melfina said sweat Dropping.

- I ...Haven't made any payments Fred-Gene said

-I haven't seen you but that lady have been bringing in Thousands and Thousands of dollars like every week.

Gene blinked in disbelief

-A women...has been paying MY BILLS! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!

Melfina took a step back watching gene.

- Who is she fred?

- you know...That new super woman. Mistress Silver Star...Don't tell her I told you gene. Or she will kill me!

- Not if I kill her first- He said narrowing his eyes at melfina.

Melfina felt tears running down the side of her face. Gene pointed the gun to the phone and shot it cutting fred completely off. He then looked at melfina and begin walking towards her. Melfina begin to walk backwords.

- Don't run from me- Gene said- you never did before.

Dean watched Gene

- Five months ago..I was extremly broke, with many debts. Five months later I'm living comfortable with my biggest one almost paid for. There are some friends that I have in this universe, but only one friend who would go through anything just to make me happy.

He stopped in front of melfina

-So tell me...How much more do I owe fred, Mistress Silver Star...Melfina.

Authors Note: Uh oh. Gene Has figured out who the mysterious Mistress is. What will he do now that he know who she really is? Will he let her finish out her investigation with Xzillious? Or will he take over him self? What do melfina have to say about all of this? Find out in the next chapter friends.

Chapter 9: Forever By your side.


	9. Forever By Your Side

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 9: Forever by your side

Melfina looked at Anastasia then back at Gene. She then turned her back toward Gene.

-I...I'm not Melfina, I don't know what you are talking about.

Gene looked at her

-So many questions I had in my mind for the longest time, and now I think I can put it all together. Five months ago you wanted a job...you appeared not to have one but, you were gone all the time and is always finding my surprise cash. And staying out late with Anastasia- He said looking at Mystic Purple star.

Mystic Purple star blinked

-That woman I fought that night was you. She looked like you because she was you-Gene said

Jim begin to sweat cold bullets remembering when he hit her.

-The money that you were giving me, after a while I begin to analyze it. Your fingerprints are all over it and not a trace of mine-Gene than turned melfina around to face him. He looked in her eyes- Besides, I really knew it was you when you kissed me over the bridge. No other woman in this town likes pickled chocolate flavored lip gloss but you.

Dean and Jim walked toward them. Melfina than took off her mask and looked at gene.

- I am melfina- She said with tears running down her face.

Anastasaia removed her mask as well

-I'm sorry Gene-Melfina said crying and covering her face- I hated lying to you

Gene removed her hands and held her face.

- I love you too much to be mad at you Melfina. So don't cry- Gene said

Melfina's heart skipped a beat.

- You love me?- Melfina said with her eyes swelling with tears

Gene nodded

-And with love comes trust, understanding and commitment. Now that I know that you are Mistress Silver star Melfina, I can fully trust you now. From listing to your conversations with that guy, I can understand why you are doing this. So now I am committed to helping you every step of the way.

Melfina smiled and wrapped her arms around Gene's neck kissing him deeply. Anastasia smiled and Dean covered Jim's eyes.

-2 Hours Later-

The whole gang were over at Genes apartment eating pizza while Anastasia and Melfina Explained the whole Delmia

-And That's why Skyfine took off running after prince Tresbion- Melfina said sipping hot tea.

-That's the whole story-Anastasia said

Gene looked at melfina as she held the ruby in her hand. Melfina looked at Gene.

-I gotta help her Gene. She needs me

Gene Nodded

-Don't worry melfina, we will take care of it tomorrow. But for now, I think that we all need to get some rest.

Gene took melfina upstairs to his bedroom. Dean and Anastasia slept on the roll out couch downstairs. Melfina sat on Genes bed looking out the window, Gene sat beside her.

-What if she comes sometime during the night?-Melfina said

-I will kill her of course.- Gene said

Melfina chuckled, Gene brought her face close to his and kissed her lips very softly. Melfina smiled and gene kissed her again. They begin to look deep in each others eyes when melfina saw a speck of lust in gene.

-What is it?- Gene said

-Nothing

Gene wrapped his arm around her small waist and brought her closer to him. He kissed her again. He then put her over his waist and brought her close to his chest. They begin kissing again. Gene ran his hands up melfinas legs to her thighs. He than slid his hand under his large T-shirt that she was wearing. Melfina begin to moan softly beginning to feel genes fingers slowly going inside of her.

-Nnn...uhh...Gene- She moaned grabbing his back

-you like it baby?- Gene said going farther inside of her

Melfina nodded

Gene used his other hand to unbutton the shirt that she was wearing. She took it off and Gene moved her closer beginning to suck the nipples on her breasts.

-Oh Gene...- She said running her fingers through his hair

Gene moved him and melfina to the center of the bed and got onto of her. He begin kissing her again while using one of his hands to slide off her panties. He than sat up and looked at her. He removed his black and red body suit and threw it aside. He laid his naked body on top of hers and looked in her eyes.

- I don't wanna push you Mel?- Gene said

-I don't think your pushing hard enough- Melfina said touching his manhood

Gene Smirked

-Oh I can go hard- He said nibbling on her ear

Melfina Giggled

-The next day-

Dean and Anastasia, Gene and Melfina stood outside of Skyfire building at 9:45p.m. Gene Stood in front of the gang and walked in. Melfina went in a mistress Silver star and Anastaisa was Mystic Purple star. Gene cocked his gun and held on to melfina's hand as they walked inside. All of a sudden, the lights flicked on and the gang were surrounded by the twilight clan. Skyfire clapped as she walked towards them. Gene Gritted his Teeth.

-It's about time you guys showed up- Skyfire said

Melfina looked around

- Wheres Tresbion- She said

A light flicked on a seven foot glass Cylinder where Tresbion was asleep and tied up inside.

- Tresbion!- Melfina screamed and ran towards him. When she touched the glass it shocked her whole body and she few across the room.

- Melfina!- Gene Screamed

The Gang ran to melfina and Skyfire Laughed. Gene helped melfina up and she looked at skyfire gritting her teeth.

-Let him go!- She screamed

-Sorry Princess, but here you cant get everything you want. Get them!- Skyfire shouted ordering her henchmen to attack the gang.

The henchmen begin to run towards the gang. They stood ready and watched them. Then they begin to fight. Anastasia and Melfina transformed into the outlaw stars. Gene and Dean were amazed that in some ways the girls were doing better jobs than them.

When Skyfire saw that the gang was defeating her group she pulled a special device out of her pocket and smiled.

- Its time for you to come to me where you belong Xzillious- Skyfire said

Mystic kneed a henchmen between his legs when Skyfire came up behind her and put an electrical device to her neck electrocuting her.

- AHH..- She screamed and fell to the floor.

Dean turned around with bucked eyes and looked at Anastasia

- Annie!- He Screamed and ran towards her

When he reached her, he picked her up In his arms and held her close to him. He then set her back down and stood up slowly. When he turned around, his eyes were blood red and was flowing with tears. His shaky hands reached for his gun inside his pocket and begin walking towards skyfire.

- YOU FUCKING BITCH!...your gonna die- He said

Skyfire Laughed

- Oh yeah? Well I'm all yours. Come and get me

Dean ran to Skyfire Screaming in rage. Both of them started fighting. Dean was throwing all the attacks and Skyfire was dodging them all. She laughed which made him more angry.

- Stand Still and fight me!- He said

- Like a man?- She said- O.k

Skyfire punched him to the ground with in two seconds. He screamed when he hit the ground.

Mistress Silver star started to run to him. When gene grabbed her arm holding her back.

Skyfire walked to Dean. When he turned around, he had blood all over his face.

- Say goodnight...- She said as she placed the electrocuting device on Deans neck.

- AHH..- He screamed in complete pain than passed out.

- DEAN!- Melfina screamed

Skyfire laughed and turned to face melfina and Gene.

- Two down, two left to go- She said

Gene put melfina behind him

- Run- he told her

-No

- There is no time to argue mel, Go

- I said No- Melfina said standing beside Gene.

Gene looked at her silver glowing eyes and noticed that her mind was all made up.

Authors note: Looks like Melfina is ready to crack her nucleus and get down to some old fashion ass kicking. It looks like Gene can do nothing about it. Maybe he wont have to, maybe someone else can do it for him.

Chapter 10: It's your turn Xzillious


	10. It's Your Turn Xzillious

**_Authors Note_: I'm Back! Sorry been so long . I also don't own Outlaw Star.**

**_Chapter 10: It's your turn Xzillious_**

- Lets Both attack her Mistress- Gene Said- two fighters are better than one.

Melfina agreed and the both of them ran towards Skyfire. Sky Fire Blinked watching them both and took flight into the air. Melfina flew after her. Skyfire looked at Melfina as an Idea popped in her mind. Melfina and Skyfire both begin fighting.

- I don't want you Mistress- Skyfire said- I only want Xzillious.

- Well that's too bad- Melfina said

Skyfire grabbed Melfina's arm and pulled out an electronic device putting it to melfina's neck. Melfina passed out and fell to the ground

- Mistress!- Gene said running towards her

Melfina sat up looking at gene with her silver eyes. All of a sudden Gene started screaming and passed out on the floor. Skyfire smirked holding the device in her hand. Melfina knelled beside Gene twitching her right eye.

- What's wrong Mistress? I told you. All I want is Xzillious! You brought all of this on your self being so damn difficult.

Melfina Gritted her teeth kneeling beside Gene holding his head.

- I ...I ran a roller costar for you Xzillious...And for what?- Melfina said looking at Gene in her arms.

- Let me take over melfina- Xzillious said to melfina in her mind.

Melfina's eyes opened wide. Skyfire raised one eyebrow.

- T...take over? What do you mean?

- Step aside and let me take over your body. You've done so much for me, and I will be forever grateful. Now rest and let me fight for us.

Melfina closed her eyes. Xzillious opened them and looked at Skyfire. Skyfire stepped backwards twitching her eyes. Xzillious placed gene down and walked towards her with a smirk across her face.

- Why are you running from me Skyfire? I thought you wanted me?- Xzillious said

- I want your soul enslaved in that ruby- Starfire said smirking- Besides I beat you 600 yrs ago, I can easily do it again.

POW

Xzillous punched Skyfire in the face making her fall back 10 ft. Skyfire stood up and wiped her bloody nose. She gritted her teeth and ran towards Xzillious and they begin fighting. Prince Tresbion slowly opened her eyes finding himself tied inside the liquid capsule. He looked ahead of him and seen a woman fighting sky fire.

- That cant be the Mistress Melfina. The Techniques are too much like...Xzillious! She must have completely taken over her body- He then looked around and noticed all of Melfina's friends passed out- 'I have to do something'- He thought.

Xzillious brought forward her Horzonko and Masaki blades. She ran toward sky fire with Masaki in her hand and tried to hit her when sky fire summoned her long black pole and used it to defend herself. Xzillious did a back flip and looked to her right seeing Tresbion trapped in the liquid capsule. Both of their hearts froze looking at one another. Xzillous took her Horzonko blade and threw it at the capsule.

-NO!- Skyfire Screamed

The blade cracked right through the glass capsule causing it to break and all the liquid rushed everywhere. Prince Tresbion Stood up and looked at Skyfire. She begin to sweat bullets when she seen him reach for his sward. Tresbion ran to Dean and used some of his stored Energy to wake him up.

POW

Skyfire flew towards Xzillious and punched her. She than flew ahead of her and grabbed her leg swinging her around and threw her against a hard steel wall. Xzillious slid to the floor with blood on her face.

- I'm Sick of you Xzillious...I had everything in the palm of my hand and you ruined it! I'm going to do to you exactly what you did to me 600yrs ago, and this time, your never coming back!

Skyfire picked up Xzillious and threw her through the window outside. Gene Sat up rubbing the back of his neck.

- Xzillious have completely taken over her mind and body- Tresbion said- but don't worry, she will be fine.

Gene jumped up and ran to the window where Xzillious was thrown out side. The rest of them followed him. Gene jumped through the window when he seen melfinas body laying on the ground..

- MELFINA!- He screamed beginning to run towards her when Tresbion grabbed his shoulder.

-DON'T!- Its not melfina. She is asleep in her body. Melfina is strong, but not enough. Thats why Xzillious is carrying the rest of her heavy burden. Xzillious is a great fighter, She will beat this.

Gene calmed down and watched her. Skyfire Stood by Xzillious.

- I'm going to take care of you once and for all you stupid bitch. You think you can just have everything! Well your wrong.

Xzillious jumped up with her Horzonko blade in her hand and jammed it through Sky fires chest. She then pulled it out breathing very deeply. Skyfire fell to her knees coughing up blood. Xzillious grabbed sky fire by her hair and dragged her to the nearby river.

- no. believe I'm right. Now you will die the same way I did. With a bloody chest- She said throwing her body into the river.

Xzillious held her right injured arm and walked towards the rest of the gang. Tresbion ran to her and she fell in his arms. She sat up and looked at him with a weak smile. A tear ran down Tresbion's face.

- You have no Idea what I've been through these past 600 years just to get a chance to see you again.

Xzillious touched the side of his face

- I do my love

Tresbion leaned into her lips and kissed her deeply

- I Know this is Melfina's body but I've longed for that kiss

Xzillious looked at Gene. Gene looked to the side

- Melfina Might not have a problem with it but her love might.

Tresbion picked Xzillious up and carried her to the rest of the gang. Xzillious jumped down and stood infront of Gene.

- I'm sorry for everything I put you and melfina through. I will forever be grateful you the both of you.

Gene smiled

- A Helping hand is what mel dose best. When is she coming back? I would really like to see her again.

Tresbion looked down. Xzillious looked at him and touched his shoulder.

- I'm sorry things ended the way they did sweetheart, but I'm dead, this body Is not mine and you know I have to pass on. This world belong to the living. I don't belong here.

Tresbion walked left to right running his fingers through his hair

- Gone for 600 yrs and I only get to see you for 5 mins?

Dean and anastasia looked at each other.

- Tresbion, why didn't you get on with your life? Why did you trap me in that stone?

Tresbion looked at her

-H...how could you ask me that? You know how much I love you...how much I would do to get you back.

- Do I look like the type that would want someone dead for me to take their body when they have done nothing to me?-Xzillious said- I would never end a persons life and dreams and you know that Tresbion.

She then stood infront of Tresbion

- I love you, and I always will. But I must pass on so that I can go to heaven and take some one with me- She said smiling and rubbing her belly.

Tresbion blinked

- huh? What are you talking about? What was so important that you needed to tell me 600 yrs ago before you died? How did you die?

- I think I can answer that- Skyfire said limping towards them with one hand over her chest

Authors note: Tresbion has been reunited with his long lost love for such a short amount of time. Their are so much to catch up on. So much that was kept secret for the past 600yrs. Do sky fire know all the secrets Xzillious dose? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 11: The Death of Xzillious.


	11. The Death Of Xzillious

Authors Note: I dont Own OutLaw Star. Enjoy!

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 11: **_The Death of Xzilluous_**

The gang stood up and watched Sky fire as she stood there holding her bleeding chest. Tresbion looked at her and took out his sward.

-No Sweetheart- Xzillious said- Let her talk, I do believe it is the explanation we owe all of these people here.

Sky fire's lips trembled as she felt the cold water running down her body. She looked at Tresbion.

- My Sweet Tresbion. All of this, I did it all for you. I had you first- She then looked at Xzillious- Until she stole you from me.

**558 Years Ago**

POW

BAM

Sky fire has just knocked out her last opponent at the school of **_Ladies of silver starlight'_**s. The school was a basic army for women on the planet Radini. Sky fire was by far the best lady Silver Starlight in the whole camp.

-Your Doing better everyday Sky fire- Her master told her

Sky fire bowed in front of him,

- Thank you master- She said

Class was then over for the day. Sky fire took a hot shower, Cleaned up and begin to walk home. Everyone watched her as she walked. She barely spoke to anyone, knowing she was the best than any of the other girl's she felt that they were not worthy of her talking to. On her way she passed the Bion Castle, where the Bion royalty family lived. She stopped and looked at the castle thinking of the young handsome prince that lived there. The prince that she was so involve with and take a arrow to the chest for any hour of the day. Prince Tresbion. Many times he would visit the camp just to watch her fight. Sometimes he would spar with her. She was good, but he was always better.

- Lady Sky fire- Someone said from behind her

Sky fire turned around and smiled at the prince.

- My Prince- She said bowing down before him

- Nice View isn't it?- He said looking at the castle

- Yes it is- She said

Prince Tresbion decided to walk her the rest of the way home. When she got home, she stood at the door and looked at Tresbion. She wanted to kiss him so bad, she wanted to tell him she loved him so much and that she would do anything for him. But she couldn't, not tonight. When the time was right she would.

- is there something you wish to tell me lady Sky fire?- Tresbion Said

- No. Not tonight my prince. Goodnight- She said

-Good night- He said- By the way, your master told me that your class is suppose to be getting a new student tomorrow. I'm planing on stopping by tomorrow to see how she dose.

-No need my prince, I'm sure I will beat her- Sky fire said

_**The Next day at camp**_

Sky fire walked into her classroom and saw her master talking to the new student. She was tall, skinny and had long silver ruffled hair. Beautiful silver eyes and three silver dots on her forehead.

- Sky fire, this is your new opponent, Xzillious- Her master said

Xzillious extended her hand and Sky fire just looked at it. Tresbion walked into the room and she smiled at him.

- Wow! Who's the hunk?- Xzillious said looking at Tresbion

- He's off limits- Sky fire said- That's all you need to know

- Is he yours?

- Not yet, but soon he will

Sky fire and Xzillious was set up to fight. Sky fire attacked Xzillious but she dodged all of her attacks.

- Stand still!- Sky fire said

Xzillious stopped moving and punched sky fire so hard that she hit the wall and slid down with a bleeding face. Everyone in the room whispered. That was the first time anyone had ever his her. Sky fire was so embarrassed, that she jumped up and ran after Xzillious in rage. Both of the girls continued to fight. Xzillious continued to dodge all of her attacks and continued to hit her. On her last hit, Sky fire fell to the ground and Xzillious was declared the winner.

- Your an amazing fighter- Her master said- I think you should have the Mistress Title!

- Mistress?- Sky fire jumped up and ran to her master- Master No! I've worked so hard for that title! You cant just give it to her? Sure she beat me this once, but give me time! I will surpass her!

Her master than turned and looked at her

- I'm sorry Sky fire but Xziillious is way far above you.

Sky fire was so embarrassed, that she ran out of the room.

She hung her head low as she walked home that night. She saw the castle and smiled. School was horrible for today, but seeing her prince Tresbion would make it all better. As she got closer to the castle, she saw him and begin to smile. All of a sudden that smile faded away when she saw who he was talking to.

- Xzillious- She said gritting her teeth

She hid behind a tree and begin to listen to their conversation

- Your Style is Flawless Mistress- Tresbion Said

- Please, Call me Xzillious- She said Smiling at him

- I...I'd really like to see you more often- Tresbion said looking in her eyes.

Sky fire felt her heart freeze.

- To Train? Yes! That sounds wonderful my lord.

- Yes. And maybe...To get to know each other better.

She smiled at him with blushing cheeks.

- I'd..think Id like that my lord

- Please. Call me Tresbion.

Sky fire's eyes filled with tears as she watched Tresbion lean in to kiss Xzillious. All of a sudden it started to rain. He grabbed Xzillious hand and ran with her inside the castle.

- She took my title, Reputation, and the love of my life. One day...she will Pay- Sky fire said

_**One Year Later**_

Sky fire awoke one morning by the sounds of large bombs. She put on her armor and went out side to see a war in progress. She ran to the Royal Castle to find the Commander in chief. After getting information on the war, she ran into the weapons area and heard two women talking to each other.

- Wow have you ever seen Xzillious fight? She is Amazing! The best I ever seen- Said the first woman

Sky fire rolled her eyes

- Yeah she is out there fighting aside prince Tresbion right now! They are such a great pair. I know we will win this because of them. He loves her so much. I don't know what she would do with out her.- Said the other woman

Sky fire Froze as an Idea popped in her head. She grabbed her weapons and walked out.

She walked towards the battle field with her sward in her hand.

- Its time for me to take back what is rightfully mine- Sky fire said.

Out on the battlefield, The kingdom of Bion was winning. Sky fire saw Tresbion and Xzillious fighting side by side. She ran to Xzillious.

- Mistress Xzillious, They have broken into the Abandoned castle. The queen is being protected inside!

Xzillious looked around for Tresbion but did not see him

- I'm Going in- Xzillious said running towards the castle

Xzillious walked into the room of the tallest tower of the castle.

- The Queen, where is she?- Xzillious said looking around.

All of a sudden a long sward ran through Xzillious chest through her back. She fell to the floor knees first coughing up blood. The sward was pulled out and sky fire walked in front of her smiling. Xzillious looked at her with wide eyes trying to speak.

- w...why?- Xzillious said

-Why? Take a wild ass guess. You stole my title, Reputation and the love of my life. Did you think you could just get away with it?

Xzillious fell to the ground and passed out. Sky fire ran out of the castle in search of prince Tresbion. When she found him she told him that the Enemy had Stabbed Xzillious and that she was dying in the tower. Tresbion had ran into the castle and paused when he got to the door looking down at his Fiancée.

-XZILLIOUS!- Tresbion screamed and ran to her side lifting her head into his arms- What happened my love? Who did this? Tell me and I will clean their head off their shoulders.

Sky fire stepped backwards with a painful look on her face.

-T...Tresbion...I...have to tell you...something-Xzillious said- Something...important

-Shhh..Save your breath- Tresbion said with a pained look on his face

Xzillious grabbed Tresbion;s armor gasping for air, she than closed her eyes and died.

Tresbion Screamed in rage.

Tresbion took a ruby out of his pocket and laid it on Xzillious;s Chest. Sky fire raised an Eyebrow wondering what he was doing. He put one of his hands on her forehead and the other on her chest. Electricity begin to surround her body. Then the ruby begin to glow. He picked it up and looked at it.

- Xzillious, I will find you a new body, I promise.

All of a sudden the Enemies soldiers had raided through the door. It was too many of them for Sky fire and Tresbion to take on their own. So they both jumped out of the near by window. Tresbion looked at the Castle, he twitched his nose and the whole thing caught on fire. He was very up set that Xzillious body would be burned with the enemies. Tresbion looked at the Battle field and seen many of his people was dying. He looked at the ruby in his and knew that he couldn't fight and keep it safe at the same time. So he threw it so hard that it had left the planet and landed on earth.

After the was over, Tresbion Spent decades over and over looking for Xzillious inside the lost ruby. Sky fire would try her best to get close to him , But it was quite obvious that his heart still belonged to Xzillious. She pretended to help him find the ruby, but in her mind she hoped he threw it into the sun without realizing it

_**600 Years Later**_

Tresbion was getting Ready to leave Their home planet to search for Xzillious on Venus. It was hard for him to find her where ever she was because she was not fused with anyone. If she was fused with someone, he could find her in Seconds. He was walking to his space Ship when he saw Sky fire.

- My Prince- Sky fire said- Where are you off to?

- To a planet called Venus. Hopefully I can find her there.

Sky fire touched the side of his face beginning to lean in to kiss him.

- I can come with you and...- She said Smiling at him.

He put her hands down and walked away

- No thank you, I'd rather go alone.

Sky fire watched him take off to Venus.

- What dose she have that I don't have, that would make him want to chace after her for 600 years?

All of a sudden and evil smirk came across her face

_**2 days later**_

Two days Ago Sky fire hired someone to fly to this planet called Earth. When he returned****He gave her the report that he was 100 sure that Xzillious was kept inside a museum on Earth. She packed up and got into her space ship heading off to Earth.. While on his way home, Tresbion saw her and told his servants to turn around and follow her. He wondered what she was doing.

When Sky fire landed on Earth she Stepped off the ship****and saw Tresbion standing on the grass smiling at her.

- What are you doing here on this beautiful planet?- He said

- Uh...I...Uh...Think Xzillious is here!- She said surprised to see him

He smiled and touched the side of her face

- Thank you -He said- We will begin our search right now!

Sky fire had gathered all of her men that she had on her ship. She called them all the Twilight Clan, Called her Self Lady Silver Starlight and gave all of her men a Silver Star pen to know of their membership. She kept all of this Secret from Tresbion while he was on the other side of the earth looking for Xzillious. Sky fire Knew where the Ruby was and set up a plan to steal it. She paid one of the Museum Security Guards $5000 to allow for one of her clan members to take it by turning off the cameras. This Clan member was a regular assign front Earth that she Paid $10'000 To take the ruby and to hand it to her at her main headquarters on earth. Instead he got the club Black Crystal and her main quarters mixed up and delivered it to Melfina.

- And the rest is History- Sky fire said finishing the story- All I ever wanted was you Tresbion. Just like you wanted me so many years ago.

- What are you talking About?- Tresbion Said- I never wanted anything more from you than your friend ship and sparing partner. The only woman I ever loved was Xzillious.

Sky fire Fell to her knees with her eyes wide open

-N...No...it...it cant be! If I have to suffer THAN ALL OF YOU WILL SUFFER!- She screamed

The sky begin to turn black , High winds came and a giant black and red vortex appeared in the sky.

_**Authors Note: Oh no! Sky fire is mad and wants to take her rage out on the world. Is there any thing any of them can do?Maybe they should fight Fire with...Fire!**_

_**Chapter 12: The Black Torch is Lit!**_


	12. The Black Torch is Lit!

Authors Note: Hey Everybody. Here is Chapter 12. I don't own Outlaw Star So enjoy!

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 12: The Black Torch Is Lit!

-Ha ha ha- Skyfire laughed as she looked at the vortex that she created- you like it Tresbion? I made it just to impress you. Guess whets on the other side? The depths of hell!

Dean and Anastasia grabbed hold of a large street light pole to avoid being sucked in by the strong force of wind. Gene looked at Xzillious who was trying to protect her face from the debris in the air.

- What do we do now?- Gene said

- We have to stop the vortex- She said- if it gets big enough it can suck up the whole planet.

- The only way to stop her is to knock her into it- Tresbion said.

Skyfire slowly begin to fly down to the ground when gene reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his caster shells.

- I'm going to end all of this right now- He said- I should have done this in the beginning.

Gene loaded the gun and shot it at skyfire but it had no effect on her. She used it's energy to make her vortex bigger. Gene stood there with a shock look on his face. Skyfire looked at Xzillious.

- All I want is you- She said- The rest of them are not my concern.

Xzillious brought out both of her blades and looked at skyfire.

- This goes to the finish- Xzillious said

- I wouldn't want it any other way- Skyfire said.

Xzillious and Skyfire ran towards each other and begin fighting. The rest of the gang watched them at they threw all sorts of kicks and punches at each other. Skyfire could fight very well but Xzillious was always one step ahead of her all the way. She smirked as an idea popped in her mind. Skyfire begin to fight Xzillious again. This time she was trying her best to make her very tired.. After one hour of fighting non stop, they both were very tired. Xzillious stumbled to the ground as she looked around for skyfire. Skyfire came up from behind Xzillious and hit her so hard that the ruby came out of her chest and she fell to the ground. Gene and Tresbion ran towards her. Melfina blinked as she slowly stood up in her aching body.

- Skyfire knocked Xzillious out of me- Melfina said holding the ruby in her hand.

Skyfire laughed

- & There is no way that she can fuze with Xzillious. She dose not have enough energy inside to accept her.- Skyfire said.

Melfina looked around at all of her friends as it seemed like faith was lost. She exhaled deeply as she watched skyfire walk towards her. How could she beat this woman? She thought. She couldn't fuze with Xzillous. Melfina narrowed her head when she seen skyfire standing in front of her.

- Give me the Ruby- Skyfire said

Melfina Held the ruby tighter in her hand

- No- She said

Skyfire gritted her teeth and kicked her backwards a few feet.. Gene gritted his teeth and started to run towards skyfire. Dean tried to grab his arm but Gene yanked it away. Melfina sat up and seen Gene in a blurry vision running towards skyfire with an extremely pissed off look on his face.

- Gene...- She whispered feeling blood running down the side of her mouth.

Skyfire slightly turned around and seen Gene running towards her. She lifted up one of her hands and blew a field of energy at Gene so great that he flew back into the air screaming. Melfina sat up with unblinking eyes and her mouth wide open. Skyfire laughed as gene hit the ground really hard and didn't move.

- Gene!- Melfina Screamed

When he didn't answer she hung her head and felt tears running down her face while balding her fists into the ground.

- I Hate you...you...you've ruined everything EVERYTHING!-Melfina screamed.

Gene's body was slipping towards the vortex but Dean grabbed it just in time. Skyfire walked towards melfina knelled beside her.

- Now Now melfina, No need to get so upset. I Haven't ruined everything, besides your still alive aren't you?- Skyfire said

Melfina slammed her fist into the ground so hard that it caused a huge hole. Skyfire blinked and stepped back.

-Huh? What's going on? Where is her strength coming from? Its impossible! She isn't fused with Xzillious.

Dean Grew worried as he watched gene slipping from his hand. He gritted his teeth trying to create a better grip.

Melfina stayed on the ground. She begin to mumble words as red lighting begin to appear in the sky. Skyfire begin to step backwards watching black lines begin to travel their way up her left arm from her fingers. All of a sudden, melfinas black hair flashed red for a second.

- you...you just had to ruin everything- she kept saying and gritting her teeth.

Dean tried his hardest to hold on to Gene. Gene slipped out of his hand and woke up just in time to grab on to his pant leg.

- Gene!- dean shouted- Hurry up and grabbed hold of this pole!

- what's going on with mel?- Gene said holding on to the pole- is she fusing back with Xzillious?

-Naw man, that's the crazy part. Some how she is doing all of that on her own.- Dean said

Gene blinked starring at melfina

- What's going on?- He said

Skyfire's eyes grew worried as the red lighting grew worse. All of a sudden smoke begin to come around melfina and her body begin to turn into black fire. Anastasias eyes blinked in disbelief. Melfina's burning body stood up and looked toward skyfire.

- What are you?- She said

All of a sudden the fire instantly disappeared and there stood a woman with a 2 piece leather black outfit. On her left arm were black lines going up from her fingers to her left shoulder. She had beautiful red eyes and short anime style red hair. On her forehead was a small symbol of the sun colored in black. Everyone stared at melfina in awe. Melfina smirked and raised her left arm and all of a sudden a pitch of black fire appeared in the palm of her hand.

-What am I? Melfina of course. The angel of black fire. And the beginning of your demise.

Authors note: Ok something weird is going on? How can melfina make a transformation with out Xzillious help? Is this new to Xzillious? Or did she know about it all along! Check out what the New Angel of Dark Fire can do in the next chapter!

Chapter 13: The Angel Of Dark Fire


	13. The Angel Of Dark Fire

**Authors Note**: Hello everyone! I'm sorry Its been along time sense I updated. I'm seriously working on something right now and kinda put this behind. So here's another chapter. Reviews please.

**Mistress Silver Star Melfina**

**Chapter 13**: _**The Angel Of Dark Fire**_

Everyone Stared at the new melfina and her transformation. Xzillious stared at her through the ruby jewel as melfina bent down to pick it up.

- It finally came out- Xzillious said.

Skyfire stared at melfina with disbelief

- H...How could this be? She isn't fused with anyone!

Melfina put the ruby in her pocket

- I Don't need anyone. I can kick your ass all by my self- Melfina said- So I'm going to give you one chance to close that vortex and get the hell off this planet.

Skyfire laughed

- Do you easily think IM going to surrender myself to you?- Skyfire said

- I honestly don't care about what you think, Only what you do- Melfina said

Skyfire smirked and crossed her arms. Melfina shrugged her shoulders.

- Oh well- She said- I tried to be nice.

Melfina begin to walk toward skyfire. Skyfire Stood in a fighting position. Melfina smirked her lips as she came closer to skyfire.. All of a sudden her whole body turned into complete smoke. Everyone looked around for her. Skyfire stared as she smoke begin to fade.

- Huh?..- She said

Melfina back kicked skyfire in the back of her head and she flew a couple of feet backwards. Skyfire stood up, spit blood on the ground and looked at melfina.

- Nice trick

- Thank you

Skyfire begin running back towards melfina screaming in rage . Melfina stood in a fighting position and grabbed skyfire's arm and forcefully elbowed her in the face so hard that she flew back again. Melfina ran straight toward her and the both of them begin fighting. All of the gang couldn't help but watch melfina fight flawlessly. She was making a complete fool of skyfire.

- Her moves, there flawless...- Tresbion said

- where did that power come from?- Anastasia said

Skyfire sat up from the ground and coughed up more blood with one eye badly injured and heavy breathing.

- 'What am I going to do?'- Skyfire thought to her self- ' this just cant be happening'- She glanced at the sky and noticed that the vortex was still there. She smiled as an idea popped in her mind.

Skyfire took off into the air and begin flying towards the vortex. Melfina looked at her wondering what she was doing. Skyfire flew in front of the vortex and placed both of her palms in front of her creating an electrical ball of black energy. Everyone looked at it.

- what in the hell do you think you're trying to do?- Melfina said

- If I cant put you and your friends in the vortex, then I'm just going to have to blow up the earth with the rest of my energy- Skyfire said laughing hysterically.

Everyone watched melfina take off into the air heading towards skyfire.

- Melfina!- Gene Screamed

-'thats it'- Skyfire thought-' I dont have enough energy to create a real bomb, but fall into my trap, then into the vortex'-

Melfina was five feet away from skyfire. Skyfire closed her eyes, turned her head and dug her nails deep into the bomb. Melfina looked confused.

- what?...- she said

All of a sudden, The fake bomb exploded causing a huge white blinding light. Everyone on the ground turned their heads. When the light died down, everyone looked at melfina who still had hands covering her eyes tightly shut eyes.

- I..I cant see...I CANT SEE! What did you do to me?- Melfina screamed

Skyfire laughed and came close enough to whisper in her ear

- Blinded you long enough for me to knock you into the vortex- She said

Melfina stood in a fighting position with her eyes tightly shut. Skyfire started fighting with her, taking advantage of melfina's blindness.

- Oh no, Melfina's loosing!- Anastasia said.

Skyfire Grabbed held of melfina's leg and started swinging her around getting closer to the vortex.

- THIS IS IT MELFINA, SAY GOODBYE!

She let melfina go and melfina begin to feel vibrations of the vortex begin to pull her in. Skyfire started laughing until she felt something grabbing hold to her leg.

- LET GO!- Skyfire Screamed

- NO!- Gene said as the gang watched the both of them go into the vortex

The High winds and lighting calmed

-Melfina!- Gene said

- Where are they Tresbion?- Anastasia said

- In..Hell- He said lowering his head- All Three of them

Gene jumped in Tresbion's face and grabbed him by the collar

-YOU BETTER FUCKING DO SOMETHING RIGHT NOW. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!

Dean grabbed Gene And pulled him off

- This isn't helping Gene.

Gene Pushed Dean off of him and walked a bit before he fell to his knees with his hands over his face.

- Melfina...- He said with tears in his eyes

Anastasia looked at Gene then at Tresbion

- Isn't there something we can do?- She said

- What are you talking about- Gene Said- They're all dead

Tresbion shook his head

- If you love her so much, How could you loose so much faith in her?- Gene looked at him- Sense the creator of the vortex is "In" the Vortex, it slowly closes giving the creator time to come out or who ever including melfina and Xzillious. The vortex is in the sky, So the rest of us can do nothing but hope.

Anastasia smiled

- See Gene, There is Still Hope

* * *

In the middle of Hell, Melfina Slowly open her red eyes and gasps as she notices someone standing over her.

* * *

Authors Note: Thats it for now ppl. I might up date real soon. I don't know but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Melfina Got a new problem now. And who is this person standing over her? Its all in the next chapter ppl's

**Mistress Silver Star Melfina**

**Chapter 14**: **_Through Blood And Rain Of Fire_**


	14. Through Rain & Blood Of fire

Authors note: Hey everybody. I know its been forever. I decided to go ahead & finish this story. Theirs only 2 chapters left. Enjoy! Not good with Grammar so please Forgive.

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 14: Through Blood & Rain Of Fire

Melfina opens her eyes wider as she sits up with a confused look on her face.

-Xzillious?- She said

Xzillious smiled at her

- Hello Melfina- Xzillious said

-How can this be?. Your fully formed outside the ruby.

-Look around melfina

Melfina looks around

-We're in hell. A place created for dead souls, I guess its only natural that I would form a body here. When you & Skyfire fell into the vortex, the ruby cracked & I was able to come out.

-Dose that mean that im dead too?- Melfina asked.

-No neither you or skyfire- She then points to the slowly closing vortex.- But if we don't get out of here soon, thats going to close & you will die. we'll both will be stuck here for ever.

Melfina looks around the area

-Never thought I'd ever see this place- Melfina said looking at the demons torture the lost souls.

-Don't worry- Xzillious said- Satan himself wouldn't touch us. Or at least not at this moment.

- Why not?

- Our fate is written once the vortex closes. Come melfina, we must find away to get out of here.

For hours melfina & Xzillious walked along hell trying to find away to exit the vortex. Xzillious looked ahead & gasped when she saw something. Melfina looked at her.

-It...it cant be- Xzillious said- Is the legend true?

Melfina looked at a canyon that blazed with fire, then back at Xzillious.

- What is it?- Melfina asked

When I was a Teenager, I use to camp out with a group of friends and we would tell each other stories of adventures that we went on in the past. One of the members of the group told a story about her grandfather. She said that he was a Death angel. His mission was to occasionally travel between the 3 worlds to help maintain its balance.

- The Three Worlds?- Melfina said

- Yes. Heaven, Hell & the present time, AKA the universe. When the angel made a visit to her home planet, he met her grandmother. He instantly fell in love & gave up his powers as an angel to live the rest of his days as a mortal man. She said when ever his mission included for him to travel through hell, the only way that he could get out was that he would have to grasp hold of a golden ring that was located in a canyon in the middle of hell. It had the power to take him to the present world. None of us believed her but...- Xzillious looks at the canyon-..What if its true?

- Melfina looked at Xzillious

- We have to try- Melfina said

Xzillious Shook her head

- Only one problem. If this legend is true, the fire is suppose to be blazing hot to protect the ring. So hot that a demon himself wouldn't go after it. I guess that's where one of the many powers of being a death angel would come into play.

- Then their is only one thing that we can do- Melfina said closing her red eyes.

Xzillious looked at her. Melfina's body begin to catch a black flame. Shortly after her whole body was in flames.

- I'll be back for it- Melfina said

Melfina ran and jumped off the cliff falling into the fire with in the canyon below. Xzillious smiled until she saw some one going in on the other side.

- Oh no..- She said.

Melfina reached the ground & the fire from around her body went away. She placed her arm over her forehead for some sort of attempt to avoid the fire in her face. There was a long passage that glowed a golden light at the end.

- That must be the ring- She said beginning to walk

After walking for ten minuets she came to a door. When she opened it, there was a long stair case that had a path leading directly to the ring. The path was very small & was surrounded by bubbling molted lava. Melfina very slowly begin walking down the rocky stair case. She gasped when chunks of rock below her feet fell into the river of lava. A fire ball hit melfina in the back causing her to nearly loose her balance.

-What was that?- Melfina said looking behind her.

Skyfire smirked & Threw another fireball at Melfina. Melfina Swatted it away.

-Where have you been hiding?- Melfina said

- Just following you & Xzillious around until you both came up with away for me to get out of here. Now step aside because im taking the ring.

Melfina looked at Skyfire, Then back at the ring. She begin running toward the ring. Skyfire threw another fireball & melfina slipped off the edge of the rocky path & fell grabbing hold of the road before going into the lava pit. Melfina climbed up & stood in front of Skyfire. Both of them looked around as the area begin to cave in. Skyfire ran towards melfina & the both of them begin fighting. Skyfire punched melfina. Melfina twisted skyfire's arm around so hard that it cracked

- AHHH- Skyfire screamed.

Skyfire snatched her arm away & elbowed melfina in the face causing her to fall back. Melfina did a flip & landed on her feet. Melfina begin to run towards her. Skyfire placed both of her palms in front of melfina and created a huge amount of energy. She shot it at melfina. Melfina became black fire & ran through it. The cave begin to worsen as the both of them continued to fight.

- I have to hurry & get out of here- Melfina said

Melfina pushed skyfire off of her & ran towards the ring. She extended her arm reaching for it when skyfire grabbed her which caused her to loose her balance & they both went over the edge. They screamed as they slid down the side heading towards the lava.

- HORZONKO!- Melfina screamed

The Horzonko blade appeared in melfinas hand & she jammed it into a near by rock holding on to the handle to stop herself from sliding. Skyfire healed on to her leather pants. Because of the extra weight, Melfina's pants ripped & skyfire screamed as she fell into the molting lava. Melfina wiped some of the dark ash from her face & looked at skyfire. Melfina looked ahead of her & grabbed a near by rock beginning to pull her self up & using the blade to help. Very tired & worn out she climbs on top of the pathway gasping for air. She lays down & closes her eyes & a vision of Gene appears. Then she seen a vision of her self holding a baby with dark blue hair. The image startled her & she opened her eyes. She stands up & grabs the ring & start to run in the direction from which she came. The path way continued to crumble as she ran.

Xzillious grew worried as she looked down the canyon as it was caving in. She then gasped & stepped backwards as she watched a black blazing figure climb to the top of the canyon & started running towards her. The fire disappeared revealing melfina. All of a sudden a disfigured dark shadow came out of the fire screaming melfina's name. Melfina looked behind her & felt her eyes widened as she looked at the figure.

-Hurry Melfina- Xzillious said- That's skyfire! She's dead & now confined here.

- Your going no where- Skyfire said running behind melfina

Melfina ran to Xzillious & they both took hold of the ring.

Hold on tight- Xzillious told melfina- Take us to the third world now!

The ring instantly shot into the air. Melfina & Xzillious looked down as demons begin to surround Skyfire's body. Xzillious looked at melfina & noticed how worn out she was.

- Hold on Melfina, we're all most there

Melfina made a weak smile. When the ring reached the edge of earth, it disappeared. Melfina & Xzillious held on to the edge of the vortex.

- We must climb over Melfina, before this hole closes- Xzillious said climbing over the vortex. She then held on to melfina's hand.

Tresbion looked in the sky & seen Xzillious

-Xzillious!- He gasped

Everyone looked

- Why is she hanging in the sky like that? Where is Mel?- Gene said.

- She must still be on the other side- Tresbion Said- Xzillious must be trying to pull her over.

Melfina looked at Xzillious

-I...I cant. I'm too worn out

- Don't say that Melfina

-Save your self Xzillious- Melfina Said feeling her hand slipping

Xzillious Gripped harder feeling tears running down her face.

- I love you melfina, I'm never going to leave you

Melfina looked at Xzillious through her red eyes

- you love me

- Always, your like a daughter to Reach for my hand!

Xzillious extended her other hand & Melfina used all of her strength to reach for it. Xzillious pulled her out of the vortex just as it closed. They both begin to fall down the earth's sky. Gene & Tresbion begin running towards them. Xzillious looked at melfina & gasped. Gene caught melfina & Tresbion caught Xzillious. She jumped out of Tresbion's arms & ran towards melfina. Gene Smiled at melfina in his arms & noticed that she wasn't moving.

-Mel?- he said

Gene laid melfina down on the ground & kneeled beside her. Xzillious ran next to him picking up melfina in her arms with her head bent down. Gene begin to get a very worried look on his face

- What's wrong with her? Why wont she move- He screamed.

Xzillious lifted her head with tears flowing from her eyes.

-Tresbion, She's dead- Xzillious said

Authors Note: Melfina had died from Exhaustion from the fight. Is this the end? Or is there Something Xzillious & Tresbion can do! Its all in the final Chapter.

Chapter 15: First Princess of The Bion Royal Bloodline.


	15. First Princess Of Bion Blood Line

Mistress Silver Star Melfina

Chapter 15: First Princess Of The Bion Royal Bloodline.

- What the hell did you just say?- Gene said falling to his knees.

Xzillious lifted her face from melfina's body with flowing tears.

- I...I'm so sorry Gene.

Gene snatched melfina's body away from Xzillious & slightly shook it. Anastasia kneeled beside him.

- Mel..Melfina...wake up...your not gone- he said beginning to shake the body harder- Wake up melfina! Wake up- He said beginning to cry.

Dean closed his eyes and Anastasia felt tears running down her face. Xzillious reached out to touch melfina's hand when Gene snatched it away.

- Keep your hands off of her. LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HER. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!- Gene shouted.

Xzillious felt a sharp pain & grabbed her chest in the same area Sky fire killed her 600 yr.'s ago.

- XZILLOUS DIDN'T KILL MELFINA, SKY FIRE DID!- Tresboin Said

-BULL SHIT!- Gene said- you let her fuse, fight your enemies & your battles, & for what?. Some how you got to live, but what did she get? You better be glad melfina liked you or I'd kill you the same way Sky fire did.

Tresbion clinched his teeth & reached for his sward. Xzillious stopped him.

-No Tresbion. Gene is right, Melfina died because of me. I owe her my life...& my life she shall have.

Everyone looked at Xzillious

-W..what are you talking about?- Tresbion said

-You know what I'm talking about- Xzillious said- I want to do the rebirth technique on melfina.

Tresbion grabbed her shoulders.

-The rebirth technique, one of us will have to die for it to be done!- He said

- I will be the one to die- Xzillious said- we cant leave her like this Tresbion. She's done so much for us.

-What are you guy's talking about- Gene said

- Yeah- Said Anastasia- What is this Rebirth Technique

Tresbion looked to the side as Xzillioius begin to speak.

- On the planed Radina, if a loved one dies. There is a technique that can bring them back to life. But the cost of it is so high that it's rarely done. Some one would have to give up half of their life & another, their whole life. Only a male & a female can do the technique. Me and Tresbion will give melfina our blood & she will become our daughter.

- you would die for melfina?- Anastasia said

Gene looked at her

- I would- Xzillious said- Melfina will have my DNA & Tresbion's. It will be as if we made her our selves.

Everyone gasps. Tresbion looks at Xzillious.

- Are you sure you want to do this

- With all my heart- She said- I'm not asking for all your life. Only half. You can look after this child & I will look after the other in the spirit world.

- Another child? What are you talking about?- Tresbion said

-That's what I wanted to tell you 600 yr.'s ago. I'm going to have a baby.

- What?...That's great. But how so, your body died along time ago?

-Yes & when you locked me in the ruby, you locked the baby in there too. You see Tresbion, all isn't lost. We're going to have two children.

Xzillious took Tresbion's hand & walked in front of Gene.

-Gene we want to do the rebirth technique on melfina. In doing so, we can give her life again & become her new parents. May we?

Gene stood up with melfina in his arms & handed her to Tresbion

- Thank you- he told them both.

Xzillious smiled & looked at Tresbion.

-Ready-She said

- Yeah

Xzillious drew a large circle in the dirt with a stick. The rest of the gang came closer to see what they were doing. Tresbion laid melfina's body down in the middle of the circle. He stood on one side of the body & Xzillious the other. He looked at Xzillious & she nodded. The both of them faced their palms toward melfina's body.

- I command the body of melfina to rise- Tresbion said

The circle begin to glow & the body begin to rise from the ground until it was at level with Tresbion & Xzillious.

- So where shall we start?- Xzillious said

- How about with the looks- He said looking at melfina's red hair- How did she end up as the angel of dark fire?

-this is the hidden power that I always seen with in melfina- Xzillious said

-Hidden power?- Gene said- How could she have one?

-Some form of power come from your parents. Do you know what type of people melfina's original parents were Gene?- Xzillious said.

- Well you can just say that melfina didn't come from the average family- Gene said- She was created by Kei pirates along with a now deceased race of people for the purpose of unlocking the Galactic Ley line.

Tresbion Gasped

- You mean the stories of the Galactic Lay line are true?. Well who killed Lord Hozonko & his crew? Right before I came to earth I heard that he had been killed by...

-An out law- Gene smirked- Along with his crew. & the ships navigational source. Melfina.

Tresbion's eyes widened

- The famous melfina- Tresbion said- No wonder this hidden power is so dark. Her background is full of it. Created to be used instead of loved. How awful.

-When Sky fire made melfina mad enough, she must have dug deep with in her self & was able to find this hidden power. Well this darkness will never return- Xzillious said- I command this dark power to leave.

Wind passed and melfina's red hair faded away. All of her original features returned.

- Will melfina have new hidden powers?- Anastasia said

- Yes she will- Xzillious said- but only she can find them.

-Xzillious is their anything else you want to change about melfina before we do the final step?- Tresbion said.

- What do you mean change?- Gene said- We love melfina just the way she is.

- We would never change her personality- Xzillious said- its just that as her parents we have the option to change some of her features if we wanted to. We love her just the way she is- Xzillious said running her hands through melfina's hair.

- I'm glad one of our children is going to be a girl like you always wanted.- Tresbion said.

Xzillious put her hands on her hips

- What do you mean? This baby in me could be a girl ya know.

Tresbion shook his head.

-Oh no, Only bion royalty makes boys. Every offspring in our blood line is a male. If you think about it, its why me or my father or grandfathers never had any sisters. Its the way our gene's ( No pun intended .') are designed. Sorry sweetheart but I already know it's a boy...hee hee...surprise!

-WHAT!- Xzillious screamed

Tresbion jumped back

-You mean all that time I spent talking about having three girls & one boy, you knew what the result was going to be & you didn't tell me?

- I was afraid you wouldn't marry me... But look on the bright side. Your still getting a boy & a girl. Melfina will be the first female with bion royal blood.

Xzillious kissed the top of melfina's forehead

- Tresbion she reminds me of Queen Ivory. Lets give her a middle name.

- Melfina Ivory Bion, Mother will be pleased to hear the news- Tresbion said.

- Last Step, a new life- Xzillious said

- I'll go first- Tresbion said

Tresbion Took his sward & cut his left hand deeply. He then cut melfina's left hand. With blood running down his hand, he put his palm on top of Melfina's.

- I accept you as my daughter with half of my life, Melfina Ivory Bion

Both of their hands begin to glow. Tresbion could feel Melfina's body accepting his blood. Gene Smiled. The symbol of a crown glowed on top of melfina's head. Tresbion pulled his hand away breathing deeply. The wound on melfina's hand faded away.

- all right, its done. She has half of my life.- Tresbion said

- Are you all right- Anastasia said

- Yes

Xzillious took out her Masaki blade & cut her right hand. She cut melfina's right hand also. She held melfina's hand & they both begin to glow.

- I accept you as my daughter with all of my life. Melfina Ivory Bion

Xzillious took her hand away & melfina's wound closed. Xzillious leaned over Melfina & placed her lips over hers breathing air into her lungs. All of a sudden Melfina's chest begin rising up & down. Three silver dots appeared on top of her forehead.

- There. It's done.- Xzillious said wiping her tears.

Tresbion Took melfina in his arms and looked at Xzillious noticing that her body begin to fade away.

- Your fading- Tresbion said beginning to flow tears.

Xzillious walked to Tresbion

-I'm going to the sprit world now. Check on melfina time to time but let her live her own life. Love her & be a good father. I love you Tresbion & I always will.

- I love you too

Xzillious pulled tresbion into an embrace full kiss. Then she disappeared. Tresbion looked down at melfina & smiled. He then walked over to Gene & laid melfina in his arms. Dean & Anastasia came closer.

- Take care of my daughter, Her life is here so I will be back from time to time.

He kissed melfina's forehead & turned to walk away when gene stopped him.

- Tresbion- Gene said

Tresbion turns around

- If your melfina's father now, There are some things that I need for you to take care of before you go.

**One year later.**

-Come on girls, One more!- Jim said holding his camera

-Aright Mel, Jim said one more- Anastasia said holding her diploma

- Aright. Here I come- Melfina said placing her cap back on her head

- 1..2..3..cheese!- Jim said taking the shot.

Gene & Dean came up to the girls & hugged them. Gene took melfina's Diploma & opened it.

- Melfina Ivory Bion had completed the 12th grade at red star high school- he read. -Congrats!- he said with a peck on the cheek.

Today was graduation day for melfina & Anastasia. Before Tresbion left, Gene had him take care of something's so melfina could have proper ID & get enrolled into school. Of course Jim could have done all of this but if melfina was going to have a real family, things should be done right. After taking a placement test, Melfina was far above high school level but was placed in the 12th grade. The girls still worked at star burgers. Gene & melfina came to an agreement that some of her money can be used to buy groceries & simple things. He didn't like it when she was gone, but watching her come home in her Sexy uniform made up for it. Melfina saved her money & bought a bike like Anastasias.

Anastasia & Melfina took a few more Pic's with their friends before Gene & Dean decided to take them out to celebrate. They dropped Jim off at home & took off. Gene & Dean Grinned watching the girls in their school uniforms. When Anastasia & Melfina went into the bathroom. Gene called Jim.

- Is everything set up for Mel's surprise party?

- Yep Asha went out to pick up the cake, She should be back soon.

- you let Asha pick up the cake? Hopefully there will still be one- Gene said- Has melfina's big suprise arrived yet.

- Yep, right out back- Jim said

-O.k. We're on our way.

When Anastasia & melfina came out of the bathroom, they all loaded in the car & headed home.

-Melfina I want you to close your eyes all right- Gene said

- Why?

- I have a birthday suprise for you

When melfina closed her eyes, Gene led her to the living room & told her to open her eyes.

-SURPRISE! Happy birthday Mel- Everyone said

Melfina was so happy that the three silver dots on her forehead begin to glow. Melfina smiled at all the presents on the table.

-Melfina before we eat, there is another gift for you outside.- Gene said

Melfina walked to the back door & opened it. There was a man out side with a baby in his hand. He looked at melfina & smiled

- Happy birthday Princess

- Papa Bion!- Melfina said running to him

Prince Tresbion kissed her forehead & gave her a hug. Melfina pulled back and noticed a baby in one of his arms.

-Who is the baby?- She said

- This is your little brother- Tresbion said giving melfina the baby.

Melfina sat down & held her little brother.

- If he came from the sprit world, how was he able to come here.?- she asked

- He was given a one day pass so we could meet him.

-How wonderful- Melfina said- Hi there, I'm your sister Melfina- She said with baby talk.

Everyone sat to eat & talk with Tresbion. Melfina blew out her candles.

- What's his name?- Anastasia said?

Melfina stopped bouncing the baby

- you know I think Papa forgot to tell me- She called out to Tresbion who was talking to gene- Father, what's the baby's name?

- He doesn't have a name- Tresbion said- That's where you come in melfina

Everyone looked at him.

-For your birthday. Your mother wants you to name the baby.

Melfina looked at the baby & then at the sky.

- What an honor mother, Thank you.

- What ever you decide, Me & your mother will be pleased with.

- Morgan. Morgan Ian Bion... That's what I'm going to name you.

The baby giggled & the three silver dots on his forehead glowed.

- I think he like's it- Jim said

Melfina stood up with Morgan & walked toward Tresbion. Tresbion lifted his hand & a crown appeared.

-Now here is my gift- Tresbion said placing the crown on top of her head

- It's beautiful- Melfina said

- your grandmother helped me make it.

Tresbion took Morgan out of Melfina's arms and handed him to Anastasia. He than looked at Melfina.

-your grandparents, along with the rest of the kingdom are all eager to meet the new princess.- He said

Melfina looked at Gene, He looked back at her. Melfina looked at Tresbion.

- your mother wasn't just given her mistress title, she attended camp & worked hard for it. Live the way you see fit, but keep the kingdom in your thoughts.

-If I do come, Can I bring my friends?

- Of course. Everyone will be treated like royalty

Melfina took Morgan out of Anastasia's arms.

- Then I will plan to make a visit.

Tresbion kissed both of his children on the forehead. Melfina looked at Gene & Gene Smiled. Melfina remembered the vision she had in hell. Of gene & of the baby which was Morgan, who did have dark blue hair like Tresbion. She gasped realizing another power.

- The gift of foresight, I can see the future- She said

The End

Authors note: Thank you everyone who took time to read my story. Sorry for the grammar. But I hope you enjoyed the story line. I've had some Ideas to even continue this, maybe. See ya.


End file.
